


No longer skinny and defenceless

by Icewolfstorm



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Allison, Bottom Ethan, Bottom Isaac Lahey, Bottom Liam Dunbar, Bottom Scott McCall, Creature Stiles, Ethan Never Left, Isaac Lahey Never Left, Liam is the same age as Stiles, M/M, Magic Stiles, Stiles Stilinski Has Powers, Top Stiles Stilinski, just not telling you yet, no werewolf Liam, smut in later chapters, there will be an endgame, you'll have to wait and read
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2018-11-12 11:41:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 28,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11161140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icewolfstorm/pseuds/Icewolfstorm
Summary: They all knew Stiles as skinny and defenceless, but that was about to change. Stiles never told his friends his true nature, That of an Asarlai (explained in the story itself). When Stiles turns seventeen his true powers will manifest and his four protectors will appear.Bit of a slowburn in the beginning, but smut will come and you'll see me adding tags.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the first chapter of a new work I started on. I hope you all like it. Let me know what you think. Comments are always welcome. I know the first chapter isn't that long, but they will get longer over time.

Stiles sat down on his bed. Twitching with his fingers, his leg was shaking up and down. He was nervous, even though he didn’t know why. He still had two days before it would happen. Unfortunately, he didn’t think his nerves would lessen during those two days, they would only grow.  
Since he was eight years old he had known this day would come. His seventeenth birthday. The day his inner powers would awaken. That on its own was exciting and nerve-wrecking enough, but that wasn’t all of it. 

His dad, Noah Stilinski, knocked on his doorframe since the door was already open. Stiles looked up as his dad walked in his room. He sat down next to his son.

‘It’s no use being this nervous about it, you know,’ his dad told him, ‘besides, you still have two days.’

‘I know, dad, it’s just that I can’t help it. If I could, I wouldn’t be nervous.’

Noah patted his son’s knee and looked at him with an apologetic smile. 

‘Everything will be alright, son. You’ll see everything will turn out just fine, that’s how it always goes.’

‘I just want to know who they are, maybe I already know them end that would turn everything upside down. And it would just be my luck to be the first Asarlai where everything goes wrong.’

Stiles’ leg started to tremble again and Noah stood up. He placed his hands on Stiles’ shoulders and looked him in the eye.

‘Everything is going to be just fine, believe me. Now stop worrying and don’t think about it until tomorrow night. Maybe not even then.’

After he said that, Noah walked out of the room. Stiles stared at the door. He sighed deep and also stood up from his bed. He sat down at his desk and opened his laptop. He knew he wouldn’t find much on the internet about the creature he was, but he tried anyway. Even though he already knew everything there was to know about it. Asarlai where the rarest supernatural creatures in existence, also the most powerful. Somehow that was always the case. When he became seventeen he would become a full Asarlai and gain all his powers.

Asarlai originally came from Ireland, hence the Irish name, and most Asarlai still lived there. When they became seventeen they gained full control over their magic. But that wasn’t everything. Every Asarlai had four protectors, known as Cosantoiri. These four people only knew they were Cosantoiri when their Asarlai became seventeen. On that day they would somehow be drawn to their Asarlai and they knew everything when they touched each other. This would also result in the Cosantoir gaining more power to protect his Asarlai also making them dependable on him/her. From then on, they would do anything for them and they would try to never leave their side again.

Stiles, of course, already knew all of that. His grandmother on his father’s side also had been an Asarlai with his grandfather being one of her Cosantoiri. Being an Asarlai always skipped a generation, which is why his father was only human. But his father was still the one who had to teach him everything once he became seventeen, that was the tradition. His father also had all the knowledge Stiles needed to learn his magic abilities. For the last week Stiles had been feeling itchy, probably since his birthday was nearly there. 

‘Stiles, can you come and help me cook?’, Stiles heard his father calling. 

Stiles sighed. Helping his father cook usually meant him doing all the cooking while his father watched and tasted everything. But he didn’t complain since he really enjoyed cooking and he usually cooked anyway. His father lacked a certain cooking talent he had to make up for. 

After dinner let himself fall down on his bed. He was very tired and actually really wanted to sleep. His eyes already started dropping down. That was until he received a text at least. Groaning he looked up to see who had texted him. It turned out to be Scott asking him if he wanted to go bowling with the pack tomorrow night for an early birthday celebration since Stiles had asked to do all the birthday celebrations not on his actual birthday. He figured he would need some alone time in the evening that day. He send back a quick text saying he would love to and turned off his smartphone. After that it didn’t take long for him to fall asleep. 

 

Stiles ran from his jeep to the school since he was almost late. His alarm hadn’t gone off on the time he had set it for some reason. (Maybe he just hadn’t heard it the first time it went off, but he wasn’t going to admit that). Inside he saw Scott waiting for him. 

‘Wow, you made it just in time’, Scott noticed.

‘That’s because I’m super awesome at making it on time’, Stiles replied. 

Scott snorted, but most of the effect went lost because of the smile on his face. Together they walked to their first class, they had econ together first period. 

‘Who’s coming tonight?’, Stiles asked Scott since he was the planner of the whole bowling trip.

‘The whole pack of course. Me, Kira, Malia, Allison, Lydia, Isaac , Ethan and you of course’, Scott exclaimed happily, he was clearly excited.

Stiles nodded, he was also very happy all of his friends would come. He sat down at his usual place in the classroom just seconds before the bell rang. Stiles didn’t really pay attention during the whole lesson, he just stared ahead of him and thought about the following day. The day his life would change forever. None of his friends knew what he was and he knew he would have to tell them sometime soon. They still thought he was skinny, defenceless Stiles. Not the only human in the pack, but since Allison knew how to defend herself, he kind of was. Even though he wasn’t at all. But tomorrow he would no longer be defenceless.  
Scott, of course, noticed something was a bit off with his best friend. He hadn’t been when before class, but know he smelled some kind of nervousness coming off of him. He would ask him about it after class. 

But, he never did since from the moment the bell rang, Stiles’ nervousness suddenly disappeared and his smile returned tenfold to his face. He had decided to follow his dad’s advice and just enjoy today. Tomorrow would come, but it didn’t have to be bad in any way. He would gain this awesome powers and some new friends. As long he could still be friends with the pack, he would be fine.

The rest of the day went by as a blur and before he knew it Stiles stood got picked up his friends. Normally he drove them everywhere, but his friends had insisted they picked him up for a change. He got in the car and got greeted by his friends. Somehow they had managed to all fit in the car. Stiles still didn’t know how when they arrived at the bowling, but he didn’t really care. With a skip in his step he walked in first. Fortunately for them, there weren’t many people around. Lydia talked to the counter and charmed her way into a price reduction. The boy at the counter hadn’t know what hit him and was left disappointed when Lydia left quickly after paying. 

They started the game. Stiles was having a great time and wasn’t thinking about the following day at all. He might not be the best bowler, but he wasn’t the worst of the group either, that honour still fell to Scott. The alpha could laugh with it. He had long learned to stop being frustrated about it. And since bowling seemed to be the sport that wasn’t improved by his werewolf-skills, he still had plenty other sports to be the best of the group in. In the end it was Kira who surprisingly won the game. Immediately after, they started a second one.

‘You excited for tomorrow?’, Isaac suddenly asked Stiles in the middle of the second game.

Stiles, not expecting the question, got the question the wrong way and somehow convinced himself Isaac asked him about his supernatural happening the following day.

‘What do you mean?’, Stiles asked a bit scared.

‘Your birthday of course’, Isaac said looking at Stiles a bit strange.

‘Oh, yeah, of course. Yeah, I’m very excited’, Stiles answered with a smile.

Isaac smiled back at him and stood up since it was his turn to play. Stiles took a deep breath and noticed Scott staring at him. When Scott noticed Stiles had seen him, he quickly looked away. He had to get up to play after Isaac anyway. He groaned when, again, he threw a gutter ball. 

After the second game Stiles asked to go home, pretending to be very tired. He kind of was, but that wasn’t exactly the real reason he wanted to be home on time. He knew he had to be in his bed before midnight, preferably sleeping. At his door he said his goodbyes to everyone and went inside.

‘You’re right on time’, his dad said as soon as he walked in.

Stiles looked up at the clock and saw he had an hour until midnight.

‘I was keeping an eye on the time, dad, you didn’t have to worry.’

‘I always worry, but I never doubted you.’

Stiles smiled at his dad, hugged him and went upstairs to go to sleep. Once on his bed he was asleep in no time. He didn’t know if his sleeping was boosted because of what was about to happen or if it was just because he was just really tired. Either way, he didn’t complain. Not that he could, since he was asleep anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't tagged the relationships yet since the would give away who will be Stiles' four protectors, but once you know I'll add them.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is chapter 2 already. Pretty fast, huh? *proud look at myself*. I also wanted to say that English isn't my first language so please excuse me for any grammatical or spelling errors, I do my best to keep them at a minimum, but it can always happen that a few of them sneak in. I hope you all enjoy this chapter. Also a question: do you want Lydia to figure it out about Stiles before he tells them? She certainly is going to try, but I want to know if you want her to succeed or not

Stiles woke up due to a burning pain in his temples. He pressed two of his fingers on each temples and slowly started rubbing them in circles. Great, of course the transformation would be accompanied with a lot of pain. Why did it always have to be like that? Stiles sat up in his bed, groaning softly. Suddenly a blue light shone from his eyes and lighted up his room. With a light came an increase in pain. Stiles almost screamed it out now, but could just keep himself quiet. He ran to the bathroom. Looking in the mirror he only saw blue in his eyes, for the rest he still looked the same. His hands were clenching the sink so hard his knuckles turned white. His mouth was opened in a silent scream. He felt a tingling sensation throughout his whole body and he started to shake. His breath came out uneven and shallow. Sweat started to appear in his forehead. Stiles groaned again. He thought he supposed to get stronger, but he only felt himself getting weaker and weaker. A few seconds later, he passed out.

He woke up with a groan in his bed. On his forehead he felt a wet wash cloth to cool him down a bit. He saw the sunlight coming through his window. Alarmed Stiles checked the time and took a relieved breath when he noticed he wasn’t late yet. In fact he woke up earlier than he usually would. Stiles absolutely didn’t want to miss today at school, since at least some of his Cosantoiri would probably be at school with him. Cosantoiri and their Asarlai normally were of the same age, or with only one year of difference. That’s why Stiles desperately wanted to go to school today. He heard his father making breakfast downstairs. Probably pancakes since that was one of the only dishes his father was good at cooking at. 

‘Happy Birthday!’, his father said when Stiles came downstairs.

‘Thanks, dad’, Stiles said as he went over to his dad to give him a hug.

‘How do you feel?’, Noah asked after they let go. 

‘Better now.’

Noah nodded and turned back to making breakfast. Stiles sat down on a chair and watched how his dad made the pancakes. 

‘Do you feel any different?’

‘Not really actually, I expected to feel more powerful or something, but I kinda feel the same way’, Stiles answered. 

‘Have you tried anything yet?’, Noah asked again.

‘I am now.’

Stiles stared intently at his fork. A few seconds later it rose from the table. Stiles gasped surprised which made him lose focus causing the fork to fall down again. Stiles tried again, this time the fork rose a little higher and stayed in the air. After a few seconds Stiles dropped the fork and focussed on something else. He stared at his fingers and tried to imagine them burning. It look longer this time but after a while his fingers lit up. A small flame was visible on each of his fingers. Noah turned around and placed a plate full of pancakes in front of him. 

‘Here you go’, he said and sat down himself.

‘Thanks’, Stiles said with a smile right before he dug into the pancakes.’

‘I’ll give you your birthday present tonight, that okay?’

‘Sure’, Stiles answered while shrugging his shoulders.

‘You nervous for today?’, his dad asked him with a bit of a concerned look on his face.

‘Like hell’, Stiles answered, a worrying look crossing his face. 

The pancakes, however, appeared to be a good enough distraction for now. His dad watched with a happy smile how his son ate his pancakes, himself eating only a couple and a lot slower than his son. After he finished, Stiles rushed upstairs to finish his morning routine. He stood in front of the mirror wondering about how the day would go. He really hoped he would find one at least of his Cosantoiri today, but he was also kind of scared for it. He hoped they were nice people, but normally he shouldn’t have a lot of trouble coming along with them. That’s just how it was. 

He arrived a lot earlier at school today, which was nice since his friends would probably be waiting for him. Indeed when he walked through the school gates, he saw a couple of his friends standing there. He ran to them while they all started singing happy birthday. It were only Scott, Lydia, Malia and Allison, so Stiles figured the others were too late, but he was smiling from ear to ear. After they finished singing he hugged them, Scott first. What he didn’t notice was that Scott froze after their hug as he was too busy hugging the others. He also clearly didn’t feel what Scott just had felt. It was only when he and the girls started to walk away that he noticed Scott standing still.

‘Scott? What’s wrong?’, Stiles asked his best friend. 

He put his hand on Scott’s shoulder and gave him an asking look. Suddenly Scott turned around and dropped himself on his knees. 

‘Asarlai’, he said.

Stiles groaned since people started to look weird, especially the three girls, and before Scott could say anything else Stiles grabbed his hand and pulled him in an empty room. He locked the door behind him. Then he fell with his back against the door and put his hands in his hair. Scott sat next to him and looked at him worryingly. 

‘No, it wasn’t supposed to be you’, Stiles groaned. 

‘Are you okay?’, Scott asked softly, he started to hug Stiles.

‘I’ll be fine. I just wasn’t expecting it to be you at all’, Stiles mumbled.

Scott nodded in his shoulder. It was weird for Scott as well, before today he hadn’t even know of the existence of Asarlai and their Cosantoiri, and suddenly he couldn’t be more involved. He felt the urge to protect Stiles even more than he did before. But that wasn’t the weirdest part, that was of course his entirely new purpose of existence and him becoming a new kind of supernatural creature. Scott wondered how much of an alpha he still was, how much of a werewolf. He let Stiles go when he started to stand up. 

‘We’ll discuss this later today, okay? Like tonight. For now, please try to act like everything is the same’, Stiles asked Scott with a pleading look. 

Scott nodded.

‘You’re the alpha now’, he said.

Stiles hadn’t expect to hear this at all and groaned out loud, he didn’t want to be the alpha at all. 

‘We’ll talk about that later as well. We will have to explain to the rest of our friends, but not now. I still have three other Cosantoiri to find and I’m not ready yet.’

Again Scott nodded. Stiles started to unlock the door.

‘Stiles?’

‘What?’

‘I still got a present for you’, Scott said with an excited smile on his face. 

‘Oh, thanks’, Stiles said, even though Scott hadn’t given him is present yet.

Scott opened his backpack and took out a badly wrapped up present. His smile was huge as he handed the present to Stiles. Stiles gave him a smile back before he opened it. Inside he found two personalized notebooks (not the laptops, the actual paper books). One had a picture of them together and one with the whole pack. 

‘Thank you very much’, Stiles said while hugging Scott.

‘I know how much you like to write, so maybe these could be helpful.’

‘Now I won’t dare to write in them. What if I write something bad and I ruin your beautiful notebooks?’

‘You have to use them. I have faith in you that you will write some beautiful stuff in them’, Scott said.

Stiles nodded. Then they finally walked out of the classroom. They only had a couple of minutes left before their first class would start. The three girls were waiting for them outside, but now Kira was with them too. Isaac and Ethan still weren’t there.

‘What happened?’, Lydia asked them with a stern look on her face.

‘Nothing’, Stiles said.

They all gave him a disbelieving look. Stiles sighed.

‘We’ll explain later, okay?’

Lydia looked like she was about to argue, but Allison put her hand on her shoulder.

‘Okay’, she agreed. 

‘Since we really have to go to class right now, we will give you your present during lunch. Happy birthday, by the way’, Kira said looking at the clock and also giving Stiles a birthdayhug.

They all went to class after that. Scott was walking very close to Stiles. Like very close. Like almost-touchingly close. 

‘Scott!’, Stiles whisper-yelled.

‘What?’, Scott asked surprised.

‘I said act normal.’

Scott gave him a confusing look. Only then he noticed how close he to Stiles he was walking. He gave him a sheepish look and took a step back. The next problem came when Stiles arrived at his class, but Scott was supposed to be in another. He stood next to Stiles twisting on his feet, not wanting to leave. He even almost followed Stiles inside, but stopped when Stiles gave him a stern look. 

‘But I don’t want to leave you alone’, he defended himself. 

‘I’ll be fine, it’s only school. I can look after myself, you know, especially since today’, Stiles replied and walked in the room leaving Scott behind. 

Stiles sat down a little more behind in the classroom than usual. He needed to think. Why the hell did one of his Cosantoiri have to be his best friend? It only made things more complicated. And how would their friends react? Scott has always been the alpha of their abnormal pack, but now he was some sort of alpha over Scott. Did that mean that he was now the alpha of everyone else? He didn’t really want to be, but what if he really was? He would have to figure that out later. First he had three other Cosantoiri to worry about. Normally he would find them today as well, and otherwise tomorrow. Stiles didn’t think there had been a case where the Asarlai found one of his Cosantoiri later than that. 

The bell rang. Stiles jumped out of his chair and almost ran for the door. Outside he collided with Scott, who was waiting for him. Immediately Scott started to apologize and started looking over Stiles to make sure he was okay.

‘I’m fine Scott. Have you even been to your own class?’

‘Yes, I have,’ Scott defended himself, ‘I just ran out as fast as I could to be here.’

Stiles sighed, but also nodded at his best friend. Scott was still his best friend right? Of course, that would never change. The next class they shared much to Scott’s relieve. Before they reached their class, however, they ran into Ethan. Quite literally. Stiles collided with him and fell on his ass. Scott growled angry at Ethan, who stood frozen watching Stiles. 

‘Oh no’, Stiles sighed as he noticed Ethan starting to drop to his knees. 

Before he could fully do so, Stiles grabbed him and pulled him into a nearby closet. Scott followed them of course. In the closet Ethan still dropped to his knees. 

‘Asarlai’, he said, just like Scott had done earlier.

‘I know I am, no need to remind me’, Stiles said while rolling his eyes. 

Afterwards he gave the same speech he had given Scott. Promising to talk later tonight. Just like Scott Ethan walked uncomfortably close to Stiles until he received an annoyed look from him and Scott pulled him a little further away. And again just like Scott Ethan didn’t really want to leave Stiles alone even though he needed to be in another class, which happened to be math since his brother couldn’t take it for him anymore. Scott gave him a reassuring look right before he walked in after Stiles. Stiles sat himself down and saw how Scott took the desk behind him, even pushing it a bit closer. Stiles rolled with his eyes again. This time he really paid attention to the class. Not because he was really interested, but more because he wanted to be occupied and he wouldn’t be thinking about everything going on right now.  
They all sat together at lunch. Scott and Ethan had made sure that they sat next to Stiles, much to his annoyance. They were still his friends, but it was going to take some time before he was going to get used to all of this. He already had a hard time dealing with two of his Cosantoiri and he still had to find the other two. Luckily his friends still had some presents for him. Lydia went first and handed him a neatly wrapped present. When he opened it he saw a quiz book. 

‘You better train your IQ a bit so maybe I have a bit of a competition for valedictorian next year, though I doubt it’, Lydia explained with a smile on her face.

‘Thank you, you bet your ass you’re going to get some competition next year’, Stiles said with a smile. 

Kira and Allison gave him new supplies for his investigation board together: new red tape, new white pencils to write on it, a new wiper since his last one got so dirty it made the board more dirty than it cleaned it, etc. Malia made a photo album with pictures of the whole pack, everyone had written something in it. Ethan, at last, gave him a book about federal investigation techniques. Stiles gave each and every one of them a big hug and a thank you. Isaac, apparently, was ill since no one had seen him yet that day. 

After Stiles had received all his presents, Lydia looked like she was going to ask Stiles about what happened earlier again, but didn’t because Scott softly kicked against her legs to silent her. She gave him an angry look, but didn’t say anything. 

‘When is the next pack meeting?’, she asked instead, knowing they had to discuss what happened then.

Everyone looked at Scott, who, to everyone’s surprise, looked at Stiles for an answer. Stiles just shrugged his shoulders.  
‘I don’t know, maybe tomorrow night if that’s alright with everyone?’ he proposed. 

He gave Scott a pointed look, Scott still had to act like the alpha, at least until they told everyone. Scott noticed Stiles’ look and quickly reacted.

‘Yes, tomorrow night sounds good, our last meeting hasn’t been since a while’, he said like he had made the final decision, even though he would’ve agreed to everything Stiles had said. 

They all nodded their agreements. Lydia looked smug, she couldn’t wait to figure out what was going on. Unlike the others she had noticed the change in dynamics between Stiles and Scott and she started to notice a change between Ethan and Stiles as well. She was so going to do some research later today, maybe she could even figure what was going on before the actual meeting. But she had the patience to wait until then if she had to. 

Stiles was about halfway through his first class after lunch, neither Scott or Ethan were in it, much to both of their annoyance. They would probably both be waiting for him after class again, or at least one of them. Suddenly the door opened and Isaac walked inside. The teacher paused and looked annoyed at him.

‘Isaac, could you please explain why you are this late at school? You haven’t been here all day I heard and now you suddenly walk in in the middle of my class as if nothing happened’, she asked him, with a bit of an angry expression on her face. 

Isaac kept standing in front of the door, he shrugged his shoulders.

‘I had some private problems at home’, he said. 

Stiles knew it was a lie, he didn’t need to able to hear someone’s heartbeat to know that (but he totally had to check out if he could do that now). He because Isaac lived with Scott now and he clearly didn’t have any private problems today. Nor did he mention anything about Isaac having them. Stiles had to ask Isaac about it later.  
In the meantime the teacher nodded at Isaac and told him he could sit down. The only free chair happened to be right behind Stiles, so that’s where Isaac went to sit down. He did look tired if you asked Stiles, but not sick or something. At least not as far as he could see. 

After the class Stiles turned around to look at Isaac, who hadn’t been paying attention and was still staring out of the window. Stiles waited until the room cleared out and they were the last two left. He put his hand on Isaac’s shoulder to get his attention. That was when Isaac froze and Stiles thought: ‘Not again.’


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, here I am again. I'm so stoked about this story I just can't stop writing it. I probably won't be able to keep up with the daily updates, but weekly or like twice a week shouldn't be a problem. I hope you all enjoy this chapter. Comments are still very much welcome and are very appreciated

Lydia had a free period, a free period she spent in the library searching the web on her laptop. It was hard to know what she was looking for. She knew something was different about Stiles, but she didn’t really know what and how to find it. Her first thought was to go through the bestiary because chances were high something supernatural was going on, especially since it involved Scott and Ethan who were both werewolves. Lydia sighed as she went through all of the pages. A few creatures she could easily scrap from the list of possibilities. Stiles wouldn’t be a werewolf or other were-something, she knew, because he absolutely didn’t want the bite and she knew no one had given him said bite. From her own personal experience Lydia knew Stiles didn’t have the treats of a banshee and a berserker was also out of question. She would’ve noticed it if Stiles suddenly wore a skull on his head. So she skipped all of those creatures, but there were still plenty left. Maybe she should just better wait until the pack meeting, then she would hear about it anyway. 

Great, now Stiles had three people following him everywhere he went. The worst part was that there was still one Cosantoir left that he had to find. Or that to find him actually. Luckily, he knew it wasn’t someone from the pack, because he had touched them already today. Now he used had to hope it was someone he already liked so who wouldn’t have to get used to that as well. Unfortunately for him, he didn’t naturally come to like his Cosantoiri unlike they would. Stiles had one class still to survive today. He could do it, especially because what he knew would come after. The talk. No, not like that. He had receive that talk already from his dad. But the talk with his Cosantoiri, hopefully he found his fourth by then so he wouldn’t have to do it again. 

This time it was Ethan he shared his class with. Unlike Scott, Ethan decided to sit in front of him, but he also shoved his desk to sit a bit closer to Stiles. Stiles, like he had already done a couple of times this day, rolled his eyes. The class went by slowly for which Stiles was, weirdly enough, really thankful. He thought about what he had to say. His dad would be there, he would help Stiles. He still needed to have some kind of ‘talk’ with his father as well so maybe they would find a way to combine it. 

Stiles was out of class before anyone else, but still with Ethan hot on his heels. Isaac was already waiting for him and Scott came just running round the corner. They started walking towards the exit. Stiles wasn’t going too fast which slowed down the other three of course as they wanted to stay close to Stiles. 

‘Euhm, sorry?’, they suddenly heard someone ask. 

They all turned around and saw a blonde boy about their age standing there. He looked a bit nervous and held a piece of paper in his hand. 

‘Can we help you?’, Stiles asked the boy friendly, seeing how nervous he was. 

‘Yes, tomorrow I’m starting here, but I had to come and meet the principal today already. I’ve gotten some stuff and textbooks already and a locker number to put it  
all in, but I can’t find it. Could you perhaps help me find it?’, the boy asking a bit rambling. 

‘Sure, what’s your name?’, Stiles asked.

‘Liam. Liam Dunbar.’

‘Nice to meet you, Liam’, Stiles said and looked at the paper the other boy was holding. 

‘Oh, your locker is like two lockers away from mine. I’ll show you.’

Liam gave Stiles a grateful smile. Stiles started walking back to his where his locker was. Followed by Liam and of course Scott, Isaac and Ethan. Liam gave that a bit of a weird look, but just assumed they and Stiles were going to do something together after school. 

‘What are your names?’, Liam asked them.

‘I’m Scott, that’s Isaac and Ethan’, Scott told him, he gave Liam a small smile. 

Liam nodded and looked back in front of him, he saw Stiles had stopped at a locker.

‘Here it is’, he said with a cheerful expression glad he could help the lost-looking boy.

‘Thank you’, Liam said as he started to transfer his textbooks from his backpack into the locker.

‘No problem. Well, Liam, I’ll see you around then’, Stiles holding out his hand. 

Liam shook his hand and froze. Stiles’ smile dropped and he started to look around if someone was nearby. Luckily, no one was. When he looked back at Liam he saw the boy dropping to his knees. 

‘Asarlai’, he said.

‘Yes, yes, I know’, Stiles sighed. 

He looked at the other three, who actually seemed to be relieved they found the last Cosantoir. 

‘We’re talking later, just come to my house. I’ll text you the address later’, Stiles said and started to walk.

Scott, Isaac, and Ethan followed him immediately. Liam hurriedly got up from his knees and ran after the foursome. Stiles walked to his jeep and turned around when he stood at his car door. 

‘I’ll text you when you all can come’, he said and got into his car. 

The backdoors of his jeep went open and Ethan, Isaac and Liam climbed inside. Scott opened the passenger’s door and sat shotgun. Stiles looked at them weirdly.

‘Euhm, guys??? I thought we discuss we were going to talk later. What are you doing in my car?’, he asked a bit annoyed. 

‘We’re not leaving you’, Isaac said.

‘We can talk when we get at your house’, Ethan continued.

Stiles sighed, but it didn’t really look like he could convince them to leave him alone. 

‘You do have your own homes, you know. Won’t they be worried at home when you come home late?’, Stiles asked as a last resort.

‘I don’t have anyone’, Ethan said.

‘Mom is working her shift now and she’s not going to be surprised when I came over to your place’, Scott continued.

‘Well, I live at Scott’s, so same argument’, Isaac said.

Stiles looked at Liam.

‘I’ll send a text. My dad works in the hospital anyway’, he shrugged his shoulders. 

Stiles sighed and started the car, he hoped his dad was home early. 

Stiles was lucky. When he opened the door he saw his dad sitting in the couch.

‘Hey, Stiles’, his dad greeted him.

‘Hey, dad.’

Noah looked up when he say the four other boys walking into the house.

‘You’re not alone’, he noticed.

‘Nope.’

‘These are your…?’

‘Yep.’

‘You already found all of them?’

‘Obviously.’

‘And you brought them here to talk it all over?’

‘Well, they brought themselves here, but yeah, I was going to invite them over to have a talk anyway’, Stiles said.

‘Want my help?’

‘Please.’

His dad nodded and sat up a bit straighter. Stiles sat down next to him in the couch. The other four boys also sat down spread out over the room. 

‘What’s your name?’, Noah asked to Liam, the only boy he didn’t already know. 

‘Liam, sir.’

‘Just call me Noah.’

Liam nodded.

‘Well, I must say this isn’t exactly what I was expected’, Noah remarked as he looked at Scott.

‘That makes two of us’, Stiles snorted.

The room fell silent for a couple of minutes.

‘What’s going to happen now?’, Stiles asked.

‘Well, they normally already know everything about what you are and what they are now, so there isn’t much to talk about that. But now you’ll have to figure out an  
arrangement because they won’t want to leave your side, but you still have all the mundane things going on like school and they have their homes as well’, Noah said.

Stiles nodded, so did the four Cosantoiri. 

‘We’ll have to tell our parents, don’t we?’, Liam asked.

‘I think that’s best’, Noah said while nodding.

Liam sighed, his dad was so not going to believe him. 

‘But, dad, they can’t like all stay the night here every night’, Stiles complained a bit, not looking forward to constantly having four other boys in his room.

‘No, they can’t.’

Immediately they all started to protest. Talking about how they couldn’t leave Stiles alone, how he needed their protection, how it went against their nature. Stiles raised his hand and suddenly they all fell silent. Stiles gave them all a surprised look, not having expected it to really work. 

‘Like I said before: I can look after myself guys, especially with this new powers I got today. By the way, it’s not like there is someone out there that want’s to kill me’, Stiles explained. 

Having to get used to having four Cosantoiri was exhausting and he could already feel a headache coming up. The four boys looked at each other and nodded. Stiles didn’t know why, but he hoped it meant they were going to leave him alone. His dad gave him an emphatic look. 

After that they all went to study. Which basically meant Stiles had to explain everything to them. 

Lydia hadn’t found anything in her free period yet, but now that she was at home she had a lot more time to look. The bestiary was long and elaborate, so hadn’t even searched through a tenth of it. Which, of course, didn’t mean she was going to give up. Not even the fact that she hardly knew what to look for made her lose hope. Scrolling through the pages she was ticking with her finger on her desk. Downstairs she heard her mom yelling her to come to dinner. Lydia sighed, maybe she would find it afterwards. 

When Stiles walked out of his bed still a little sleep-drunk he stumbled over a bed. He yelled surprised as he fell down. 

‘What the fuck?!’, he yelled. 

‘Oh my god, I’m so sorry’, Liam said as he got up from the floor.

‘Liam what the hell are you doing here? I thought you all went home yesterday night’, Stiles asked a bit angrily. 

‘Well, we made some kind of turntable so there is always someone staying here at night. I got first turn’, Liam explained. 

Stiles shook his head a bit annoyed, but still took Liam’s hand to help him get up. Then he walked out of his room and went to the bathroom.

‘You’re not following me into the bathroom when I’m taking a shower’, he said to Liam who was right behind him.

‘But…’, Liam got cut off as Stiles slammed the bathroom door in his face.

Liam sighed and sat down against the wall, he’d just have to wait then. 

Stiles sighed as the warm water hit his back. He hummed a bit as he washed himself. He was already thinking about what he had to say tonight at the pack meeting. His friends were going to be shocked and he had no idea how they would take it. After all, he had known his whole life about the supernatural and he never told them. When got out of the bathroom he noticed Liam wasn’t in the hallway, which was weird. A lot weird. 

When he came downstairs Stiles found his dad watching Liam with a weird expression on his face. Liam didn’t seem to notice as he kept on making breakfast. 

‘I didn’t know he stayed the night’, his dad said with an accusing look.

‘Well… I didn’t either’, Stiles defended himself. 

His dad nodded and went back to staring at the blonde boy making breakfast.

‘This sure is an advantage’, he remarked.

‘Yeah’, Stiles said with a smile.

Noah suddenly handed him a wrapped up present. 

‘I forgot to give this to you last night because of everything going on’, he explained.

When Stiles opened the present he found an old-looking book inside. 

‘It’s a family book, in it are all the secrets about Asarlai and everything you don’t know yet.’

‘Thanks, dad’, Stiles while giving his dad a hug. 

‘Well, it’s a tradition everyone gets this book on his seventeenth birthday.’

Liam turned around a handed each of them a plate full of bacon and eggs. 

‘Thank you, Liam’, Stiles said with a happy smile, he was going to learn to appreciate his Cosantoiri pretty fast if they did things like this.

‘No problem, I didn’t even know I could cook, it just felt right to do so’, Liam said with a smile as he filled a plate for himself.

Noah face to a confused expression that quickly disappeared. Stiles hardly noticed it. Suddenly the bell rang. Liam head shot up and he ran to the door before Stiles could even get out of his seat. Liam slowly opened the door to check who was behind and quickly threw it open when he saw it were Scott and Isaac. Ethan turned up before Liam could close the door again. 

This time Isaac rode shotgun when Stiles drove them all the school. He wondered if they had made a turntable for that as well. It wouldn’t really surprise him. They arrived at school well on time. 

When Stiles walked by a janitor’s closet he was suddenly pulled inside. Behind him the door was locked. Stiles heard four pair of growls at the other side of the door and four bodies trying to break in. 

‘It’s just me, guys, you’ll get him back in a minute’, he heard a female voice calling through the door that he immediately recognised, he used to have a crush on the person the voice belonged to.

The growling at the door lessened, but it didn’t stop. The door handle was still shook a couple of times.

‘Lydia, what are you doing?’, Stiles asked confused. 

‘I know what you are. At least I think I do’, she said. 

‘What do you mean?’, Stiles said a bit nervously, he didn’t know why since he was going to tell tonight anyway.

‘I noticed how you changed yesterday and especially the change between you and Scott. So I went looking for what could be the reason for that’, Lydia said smugly.

‘What did you find?’, Stiles asked, eyes flitting through the room looking everywhere but at Lydia.

‘Well, no one clearly heard the word Scott said when he fell to his knees, but it was really helpful. You’re an Asarlai, I think. There wasn’t much about it in the bestiary, but what I could find seemed to match’, Lydia told. 

Stiles sighed and nodded. Lydia gave him a look of triumph. 

‘Don’t worry, I won’t tell anyone before you tell them tonight. I was just too curious.’

‘If you know about me, you must know it wasn’t a good idea to kidnap me’, Stiles said, glad Lydia wouldn’t tell anyone. 

‘They’ll handle’, Lydia said right before she opened the door. 

Immediately the four boys stormed inside. Stiles felt how he was wrapped in four pairs of arms and looked over. 

‘I’m okay, it was just Lydia. She just wanted to talk’, he tried to reassure his friends. 

Lydia in the meantime walked out of the closet leaving the five boys behind. A smug smile was visible on her face.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For days in a row!!! I'm doing well with this story, it's just so fun to write and a nice way to ignore my studying. After I uploaded this chapter I'm going to add the relationship tags as well (so you'll probably just see them when you read this chapter). Comments are still very much appreciated and welcome. I like to know what you think.

Stiles was nervously tapping his fingers on his knee, very well aware of how everyone was staring it him. There were only three people in the room who didn’t already know what he was about to say and Lydia probably didn’t know all of it yet. 

‘How about you start with introducing who the boy sitting against your legs is?’, Allison asked noticing how Stiles how no clue how to actually start.

Stiles looked down as Liam, seated against his legs looked up at him. Liam gave him a slight nod of encouragement. 

‘And maybe then you can explain they are all kind of clutching to you?’, Kira continued.

It was true. Scott and Isaac sat so closely next to him they were touching and Ethan on the backrest of the couch Stiles was sitting on. 

‘Well, this is Liam, Liam Dunbar. He starts school here today, he’s our age.’

That was easy, now the difficult part had to come. 

‘What’s he doing here?’, Malia asked. 

‘Getting to that.’

‘And what happened with Scott in the hallway yesterday?’, Malia asked again.

‘Just let him explain’, Lydia said looking at Malia. 

Malia gave her a what?-face, but stayed silent and looked expectantly at Stiles. In fact everyone looked expectantly at Stiles, who wasn’t looking at anyone but studying his fingernails. He felt how Scott gave him a little nudge and he looked up. He was met by everyone’s stares. He sighed before he started his explanation.

‘So… euhm… there’s this thing you need to know about me first… euhm I’m not exactly human like you all thought I was…’, Stiles was interrupted immediately after that.

‘What do you mean you’re not human?’, Malia asked him, sounding a bit angry.

Kira and Allison stayed silent, but they both had shocked expressions on their faces. Stiles shook his head to answer Malia’s question, but didn’t say anything else. 

‘So what are you?’, Allison asked after a few moments of silence. 

‘Euhm, I’m something called an Asarlai’, Stiles told them.

‘An Asarlai? What the hell is that?’, Malia asked confused.

‘It’s the rarest and most powerful creature in existence. It’s some kind of Irish wizard’, Lydia explained.

Kira, Allison and Malia all looked at her in shock. 

‘I did some research’, she shrugged her shoulders.

‘You’re Irish now?’, Allison asked.

‘I’ve never been Irish, I probably have some Irish roots somewhere way back’, Stiles said.

‘Okay, but can you maybe elaborate more and what an Asarlai is exactly and what Scott has to do with all of this?’, Kira asked. 

‘I’m his Cosantoir’, Scott said, not really explaining what it meant.

‘You’re his what now?’ Allison asked.

‘From what I gathered every Asarlai has four protectors called Cosantoiri, but the bestiary didn’t really have much information on Asarlai’, Lydia said.

‘Then maybe you should let Stiles do the explaining’, Malia said.

Lydia gave her an angry look, but had to admit that that maybe was the best idea.

‘Well, like she said we all get four Cosantoiri. They get really attached to their Asarlai and would do anything to protect them, they don’t to leave his side or only when at least one other Cosantoir is still with the Asarlai. I learned that the hard way’, Stiles elaborated. 

‘So I’m guessing the four boys clinging to you are your four Cosantoiri?’, Kira asked.

They all nodded. 

‘Why did you never tell us you were his Cosantoiri?’, Allison asked, especially looking at Scott, but the question was meant for Isaac and Ethan as well.

‘We didn’t know until yesterday’, Ethan said.

‘So basically their entire purpose in life changed yesterday’, Lydia remarked, which gained her an angry look from the four Cosantoiri.

‘Was it because of Stiles’ birthday that you suddenly knew what he is and you are?’, Allison asked.

‘Yeah, an Asarlai only gains his powers when he turns seventeen. Since he can’t be detected as an Asarlai before that, he also only receives his Cosantoiri at that age’, Stiles explained. 

‘Can you shift now too?’, Malia asked Stiles.

‘No, I can’t. I’m not even sure how much they can still shift’, Stiles laughed.

They all looked at Scott, Isaac and Ethan. Who were actually looking at each other. 

‘We actually haven’t tried yet’, Isaac said.

‘Well, now is a good time to try, don’t you think?’, Lydia said.

Again the three werewolves looked at each other. Then they got up, not wanting to be too close to Stiles when they shifted. Liam remained seated against Stiles’ legs. They all looked expectantly at the threesome. In the end, they did shift, but not like before. Their eyes still glowed (Scott’s were still red), their claws and fangs got out and their ears got pointy. But their didn’t grow any hair out of their cheeks anymore and their foreheads stayed the same as well. 

‘You still kind of change’, Kira said, stating the obvious.

‘Then what happened for the rest? And how is he going to protect you if he isn’t a werewolf?’, Allison asked pointing at Liam. 

‘They all got some kind of power boost and they received some magical abilities. Not as strong as mine, though’, Stiles answered. 

‘Does that mean I’m the only human in the pack now?’, Allison asked, looking a bit disappointed. 

Stiles laughed, but not a mean way.

‘In theory, you have always been the only human. But since I was kind of powerless until ere yesterday you only are now for real. You still got all you badass hunter skills, though, I had nothing before’, Stiles said. 

Allison smiled at him. 

‘Wait, does that mean that Stiles is the alpha now?’, Kira suddenly asked.

Malia, Lydia and Allison looked at her in shock. Stiles groaned and put his head in his hands. He didn’t really want an answer to that question. Nope, he didn’t want an answer at all. 

This morning Stiles was a lot more careful when he got out of bed, knowing someone would lie on his floor. He had told his Cosantoiri they could sleep on the couch downstairs or even got in bed with him if they absolutely wanted to be in the same room so they could sleep a bit more comfortable, but apparently they hadn’t done that. Maybe he could convince them later. Stepping over Ethan, the one whose turn it had been this night, so he didn’t wake him up. For some reason Stiles always woke up a few minutes before his alarm went off, he didn’t know how he did that. Ethan would wake up when his alarm would go off. 

When Stiles stood in the shower, he suddenly heard Ethan yell angrily. Oops, maybe disappearing hadn’t been that good of an idea. A few seconds later Ethan was banging on the bathroom door. 

‘I’m here, don’t worry. I’m just taking a shower!’, Stiles yelled to calm down Ethan.

He heard how Ethan sighed relieved and stopped with banging on the door. Stiles felt a bit guilty he had disappeared like that, but also found that his Cosantoiri would have to deal with him sometimes being alone. Even though he felt guilty, he still took his time to enjoy his shower.   
When Stiles came downstairs he found Ethan fixing breakfast, just like Liam had done the day before.

‘This going to be an everyday thing?’, his dad asked him.

‘I have no idea. Would you mind if it were?’, Stiles asked.

‘For now I don’t mind, but I don’t think I would want this every day. These breakfasts they make are all a bit extensive, a normal breakfast once in a while wouldn’t hurt.’

‘Yeah, I get that. It’s also better for your health.’

‘My health is fine’, his dad huffed. 

Stiles made himself a coffee and went to sit next to his dad. 

‘Have you already read in the book I gave you?’

‘No, I was a bit distracted with the pack meeting.’

‘Hmm, you should try to read it as soon as possible.’

Soon the bell rang and Ethan ran to open the door.

‘I wonder if I’m ever going to be allowed to open a door again’, Stiles sighed. 

‘Probably not’, his dad laughed. 

In came the other three Cosantoiri like expected. 

‘How early do you get up to get here?’, Stiles asked.

‘Earlier then before for sure’, Isaac said while yawning.

‘Don’t forget you need a good night sleep as well’, Stiles a bit concerned.

It was not because they were his protectors that he couldn’t also take care of them, or at least try to. After Stiles finished his breakfast and got his backpack, they walked out to his jeep.

‘Whose turn is it to sit shotgun?’, he asked. 

His question got answered as Liam got in the seat next to him.

‘Yours apparently.’

Stiles had a free period, which he spent in the library reading in the book he got from his father. Isaac sat next to him, the only one to also have a free period from his Cosantoiri. Lydia also sat with them at the table. She was doing more research on Asarlai, even though she found frustratingly little on the internet and in the bestiary. Isaac was doing some homework, cursing under his breath. Suddenly Lydia started to furiously type on her laptop. Stiles looked up at how fast and aggressively she was pushing down her keyboard. Lydia didn’t really seem to notice what she was doing as well.

‘Lydia? What are you doing?’, Stiles asked cautiously.

Lydia looked up after a couple of seconds.

‘What?’, she asked, not really aware of what she had just done. 

Stiles got up to look at what she had typed. When Lydia saw what he did, she looked at her screen herself. She gasped. On the screen there was a very long code   
visible. 

‘What does it mean?’, Stiles asked her.

‘I don’t know’, she said looking in shock at her computer screen.

Stiles ran down the stairs to find his dad. He had just finished the book. His dad sat in the couch watching tv when Stiles stormed in, he looked up in surprise. 

‘I have to do what with them now?’, Stiles exclaimed.

‘Oh, you finished the book,’ his dad sighed, ‘ I knew you wouldn’t like that part.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you noticed at the end of this chapter: things are starting to get going on so the exposition is kind of over. Yeey!!! You probably all know what the code is Lydia wrote down, so you can all guess what is going to happen. Stiles' Cosantoiri are not really going to like it, you could say


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still going strong in the daily updates!!!! For now it looks like I will be able to keep that up, but please don't be angry when I won't be able to. I'll try my hardest to keep you updated regularly. Comments are still very very very very much appreciated. I enjoy reading them

‘Do they know we have to?’, Stiles asked, arms crossed. 

He indeed wasn’t happy with that part.

‘I don’t think they do. Normally they don’t’, Noah answered.

‘So not only do I have to do it, but I also have to tell them we have to do it?’, Stiles asked incredulously.

‘Looks like it.’

‘Will they mind?’

‘I don’t think they will, I’ve never heard of a case where it was a problem. Normally, it’s the Asarlai that has the most troubles with it’, his dad said, smiling softly, even though he also didn’t really like what Stiles had to do.

‘Like in this case.’

His dad just laughed at that. His son would get over it eventually. 

‘How long do I have before I absolutely have to do it? Is there a time-limit or something?’, Stiles asked. 

‘You don’t have to do it immediately if you’re not ready yet. It is advised to not wait too long, though. But I think it will only get problematic if you haven’t done it in like a year or something’, his dad answered. 

Stiles nodded, deep in thoughts. He was thinking about how he should do this, how he should tell them more importantly.

‘And do I have to do it with them all together at the same time or one by one?’, Stiles asked again. 

He should’ve read a little further and not jump out of his chair right after he had read what he had to do.

‘I don’t think that really matters, but I would advise one by one. It’s going to be easier for you and feel more natural. What does the book say exactly?’

‘I only read until what I had to do, I haven’t read any further out of shock’, Stiles admitted.

‘Maybe you should read the rest, it should answer the rest of your questions’, his dad proposed.

‘Maybe I should’, Stiles mumbled as he turn around to go upstairs again.

‘Don’t wait too long before you tell them’, his dad advised before he went out of the room.

Stiles nodded, but didn’t turn around, then he continued his way upstairs. When he sat down in his chair he opened the book again. He wasn’t really ready to read the rest of it, but he had to. His window went open and Scott climbed in his room. 

‘Isaac tomorrow?’, Stiles asked without looking up.

‘Yeah’, Scott said as he sat himself down on Stiles’ bed. 

Stiles nodded without looking away from the page. 

‘You alright?’, Scott asked a little worried.

‘Yes. Did you heard anything from Lydia? Did she figure out what the code meant?’, Stiles asked.

‘No, she got really frustrated over it. I think she wants your help, she asked me to ask you if you could meet tomorrow night’, Scott said. 

‘I’ll text her.’

Scott nodded and watched how Stiles read the last few pages of the book. He didn’t seem really happy about what was on them, but he also didn’t look like he was going to talk about it. Scott shrugged, when Stiles was ready he would talk about it. It wasn’t like it was anything life-threatening so Scott could wait to figure it out. He would feel it if it were life-threatening. Stiles closed his book and took his smartphone out of his pocket. He sent off a quick text to Lydia and got out of his chair. 

‘I’m going to sleep’, he told Scott. 

Scott stood in the doorway as Stiles brushed his teeth. He had received an eyeroll for that, but he didn’t really care. Scott just followed his instinct, he did what he felt like he had to do. He also trusted that Stiles would get used to it. It wasn’t really abnormal that Stiles had to get used to it, it was pretty life-changing for all of them and unlike them Stiles didn’t really got a shift in his mind. He had stayed the same, only got a bit more powerful. Okay a lot more powerful since Stiles wash brushing his teeth without even touching his toothbrush. The brush just floated in the air as it brushed Stiles’ teeth. When Stiles finished he move with his hand and the door closed in front of Scott.

‘Hey!’, Scott called through the door.

‘I’m getting changed! You don’t have to see that’, Stiles yelled beck. 

He heard Scott huffing, but he didn’t say anything else.

‘Jesus, you are all way too eager to see me naked. Liam wanted to join me in the shower yesterday and you want to be there when I get changed’, Stiles told Scott when he opened the bathroom door and walked to his room.

‘Well, we just want to keep looking out for you. I thought you’d know that by now’, Scott said. 

Stiles gave him an angry look, of course he knew that. He didn’t react, though, since a fight was the last thing he needed. Stiles got in his bed and to his surprise Scott got in too.

‘I thought you all preferred the floor because no one has taken up my offer yet’, Stiles laughed.

‘Your bed is more comfortable and it’s only Ethan who hasn’t yet, maybe he’ll do it next time’, Scott replied. 

‘Hmm, true. Just know I move a lot in my sleep so don’t get angry when you get kicked or something.’

‘I already know.’

‘Good. By the way, if you woke up and I’m not in the bed anymore just check the bathroom or the kitchen first before you start freaking out, okay?’

‘Okay, will do.’

Stiles woke up with his arm draped over Scott’s middle and his morning wood pressed against his tight. Luckily, Scott was still asleep and didn’t seem to have noticed   
it. At least not yet. Very carefully Stiles untangled himself from Scott, not wanting him to wake up and find out. He sighed in relief very quietly when he got out of bed and Scott hadn’t waken up yet. Then he got out of his room. Because Scott was faced away from him, Stiles hadn’t seen the smile on his face. 

‘Stiles, you in here?’, Stiles heard Scott yell on the other side of the door while he was brushing his teeth.

Better yet, the brush was brushing his teeth, he didn’t really do anything. 

‘Yeah, no worries’, Stiles answered.

He heard Scott sighing in relief then starting to walk away. 

‘Make the breakfast simple, please’, Stiles called after him.

‘How did you know?’, Scott asked confused.

‘Because you all did.’

Scott walked away again.

‘I’ll eat my shoe if Isaac doesn’t make me breakfast tomorrow’, Stiles mumbled to himself. 

Scott did what Stiles had asked him to and prepared a simple breakfast. He made some toast and put everything on a plate. That was basically everything he did. Noah, even though he had said he didn’t wanted an extensive breakfast every day, was a bit disappointed in Stiles for asking Scott to keep it simple. Stiles just smiled at his sour look and talked with Scott over his breakfast. 

Stiles sighed deep, hands ticking on his steering wheel. Ethan sat shotgun next to him and the rest was watching him expectantly from the backseat.

‘There is something I need to tell you, guys’, Stiles said as he started the engine.

The four Cosantoiri looked at each other in confusion. Stiles looked at the road and refused eye-contact. 

‘What is it, Stiles?’, Isaac eventually after a few silent moments.

‘There is something I discovered last night, something that we are supposed to do’, Stiles fell silent, he didn’t really know how to explain what exactly they had to do.

‘What do have to do?’, Scott asked when he noticed Stiles wasn’t going to go on.

‘We have to… bond’, Stiles said slowly.

‘Bond? Like getting closer to each other?’, Isaac asked.

‘You could say that’, Stiles said.

‘So we can go on a weekend together or something? Maybe that’ll help us to get closer’, Isaac suggested again.

‘I don’t think it’s getting closer in that kind of way’, Ethan said.

Stiles shook his head. Scott and Liam also seemed to got caught up, but Isaac was still looking confused. 

‘He means that we have to have sex’, Liam clarified for Isaac.

‘Ooow’, Isaac said slowly, an expression full realisation.

‘Okay, when?’, Isaac asked again after another short silence.

‘When? You don’t have any problems with this?’, Stiles asked surprised.

They all shook their head at the same time.

‘I was expecting this to be a lot harder’, Stiles mumbled, but still loud enough for anyone to hear. 

‘So can we like just have sex with you and then we’re bonded?’, Scott asked.

‘Well, there is a certain ritual involved. It isn’t that much of a big deal, mostly we would just have to have sex’, Stiles explained.

‘All together?’, Liam asked.

‘I would prefer one by one, it’s more personal and I think that improves the bond.’

‘Who first?’, Ethan asked now. 

‘You guys are seriously all way to okay with this. I think I’m going to let you decide that. Just talk about it when I’m at Lydia’s tonight. I also have to decide whether I’m ready’, Stiles said.

‘We’re going with you to Lydia’s’, Scott said.

‘Then talk very quietly and in another room. I don’t want Lydia or anyone else to know that we have to do this.’

‘What happens once we’re bonded?’, Isaac asked.

‘You will just have to feel that for yourself.’

Stiles and Lydia sat behind her computer looking at the code on the screen. Neither of them had a clue what the code could mean or how to decipher it. Allison was also in the room, she had wanted to be there, but she was studying now after she had given up trying to help the twosome. Stiles’ Cosantoiri were in another room discussing what they had to discuss from Stiles. They tried to decide as quick as possible so they could join Stiles again in the same room. Stiles heard them talking, but tried to focus as much on the code because he didn’t want to know what they decided yet. 

‘Maybe we need some kind of key?’, Stiles suggested.

‘That could work, but how are we going to find that key?’, Lydia asked.

‘Hmm, you must know it somehow since you made the code. You just have to remind it’, Stiles said.

‘How?’

‘I don’t know, maybe it will come in time.’

‘What if we don’t have time?’, Lydia asked.

‘It’s not like someone died yet’, Stiles said. 

‘You haven’t heard?’, Allison suddenly asked.

‘Heard what?’

‘Someone did die. A werewolf delivering beer to a party. He was found beheaded outside after he did the delivery’, Allison told Stiles. 

‘When?’, Stiles asked shocked.

Okay, he had been busy with getting over the whole bonding thing, but he couldn’t understand nobody had told him yet.

‘An hour ago’, Allison said. 

Okay, maybe then it was a bit more normal that he hadn’t heard it yet.

‘Why didn’t anybody tell me?’

‘We assumed you already knew, since your dad is the sheriff and all’, Lydia said. 

‘Well, I didn’t, but it doesn’t matter. Do you it has something to do with the code?’, Stiles asked.

‘It could, you know, since Lydia is a banshee and all, but we won’t know for sure until you two decipher it’, Allison said. 

Suddenly the four Cosantoiri walked in the room. They nodded at Stiles, signing they had decided. Stiles nodded back, but made clear with his look he didn’t want to know what they decided yet. He wasn’t ready for that yet. 

‘It’s getting late, maybe we should continue this later’, Stiles suggested.

‘We now got a clue at least, we can work on that. What about tomorrow?’, Lydia suggested.

‘We have a lacrosse game in the evening, but maybe during the day?’, Stiles proposed.

Lydia nodded. After they said their goodbyes Stiles left of course followed by Scott, Ethan, Isaac and Liam. Luckily, Stiles could drop off three of them. Isaac stayed with him for the night.

When Stiles got home, his dad was sleeping in the couch. He looked like he had been waiting up for Stiles to get home, but had fallen asleep. Softly Stiles shook his dad awake.

‘Dad… dad’, Stiles said while shaking softly.

Noah groaned a bit as he woke up, first he stared at Stiles in confusion with the sleep still in his eyes. Then realisation dawned upon him. 

‘Oh, you’re home’, he said.

Stiles nodded and let go off his dad now that he was awake. He took a step back. His dad went to sit up straighter in the meantime.

‘You discovered anything?’, he asked.

Stiles shook his head with a bit of a disappointed look on his face. 

‘Hey, don’t worry. You’ll figure it out, you always do’, his dad tried to reassure him.

Stiles gave him a small smile.

‘I’m going to sleep now, dad, I’m a bit tired’, Stiles told him.

‘Okay, you’re not the only one who’s tired. I’m coming to your game tomorrow, by the way’, his dad told him with a smile. 

Stiles hugged his dad with a big smile on his face. His dad hugged him back just as eagerly. 

‘You’re going to be great tomorrow.’

‘If I get to play, that is.’

‘You will.’

Stiles went upstairs with Isaac following him. First he went into the bathroom where he brushed his teeth together with Isaac. 

‘Okay, I’m going to get changed, so don’t be mad when I don’t open the door for you’, Stiles said as he went out the room.

Isaac huffed and rolled his eyes. Stiles rolled his eyes as well, not that Isaac could see that.

‘I swear they all just want to see me naked’, he mumbled to himself, momentarily forgetting Isaac’s superhearing;

Isaac smirked when he heard Stiles mumbling. Since becoming a werewolf he’s had superhearing, but he would’ve gained that ability anyway when he became a   
Cosantoir.

‘Well, pretty soon we will all be seeing you naked’, he mumbled, also not realising the other one had a better hearing than normal people as well.

When Isaac walked into Stiles’ bedroom, Stiles was already lying in bed. Isaac silently joined him after he got changed. He just did it in the middle of the room, not caring if Stiles saw him or not. When he got in Stiles’ bed he noticed the boy was still awake, not that he had expected something else because of Stiles’ sleeping troubles. 

‘You want to know what we decided?’, Isaac asked.

Stiles shook his head.

‘No, I don’t want to know yet, not until I’m fully ready. I want you to tell me together anyway.’

‘You sure?’, Isaac asked again.

‘Positive.’

Isaac just shrugged and turned on his side. Stiles still stayed awake for a long time, not able to sleep. His thoughts were going all over the place. First it was the code that kept his mind occupied. Wondering what it could be. Knowing Lydia’s banshee powers it probably wouldn’t be anything they would enjoy, which was they had to decipher it as fast as possible. He quickly thought about how he had to tell Lydia banshees were Irish too, but she probably already knew. Stiles sighed after about an hour when he still hadn’t fallen asleep. Isaac was snoring softly next to him. He looked at the sleeping boy and of course his thoughts went to what they had to do together. What he was supposed to do to become a bonded Asarlai, a full Asarlai. He had no idea who he hoped would be the first one he bonded with. He just hoped he would be ready soon.

Three hooded figures sat next to each other on what looked like three old thrones. Around them were twelve more figures, cloaked as well, either sitting on the ground or standing next or behind the thrones. The middle figure was clearly female and so was the figure left from her. On her right was a male figure. 

‘He has to bond soon, we need him bonded’, the man on the right spoke. 

‘Give him some time, he has only just become seventeen’, the woman on the left sat.

‘But we need him bonded, otherwise he won’t be strong enough’, the man spoke again.

‘We still have time. We can give him a little longer. Soon he’ll be busy with some case we need him to finish first. If he hasn’t bonded after that we’ll pay him a visit, he’ll has to bond afterwards’, the woman in the middle said, clearly the leader of the three.

The other two figures nodded. Both of them agreeing. 

‘If he survives this’, the man said.

‘He will,’ the woman and the left said with a smirk on her face, ‘he will.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all liked the chapter! Any idea of which order the four boys decided? I'm curious about who you think or hope will be first, so please let me know. I don't think a bonding will happen in the next chapter, but maybe I surprise myself. We'll see


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow, wow, wow!! Here I am again. Still going strong. I'm even surprising myself. Hope you all enjoy this chapter.

Stiles was mortified when he found out he woke up the same way he had done with Scott. His arm was again draped over Isaac’s middle, but this time his morning wood was pressed a lot closer to Isaac’s ass than it had to Scott’s. Luckily, both Isaac and him were wearing underwear. Unlike Scott, Isaac didn’t pretend he slept through this.

‘So, you want to do this bonding thing now already?’, Isaac asked with a smile on his face.

Stiles just untangled himself as fast as he could and got out of bed. 

‘No, we’re not’, Stiles just said as he walked out to the bathroom. 

A disappointed look crossed Isaac’s face. He slowly got up and went to the bathroom, not really expecting to be let in. When he was proven right, he went down the stairs to make breakfast. Stiles wouldn’t have to eat his shoe today. 

Stiles was at Lydia’s to work on the code. In fact the whole pack was, but only Stiles and Lydia were really working. On the code that is, since the others were making homework. 

‘What would pick as a key? Something you like? Something important to you?’, Stiles asked Lydia trying to get her to think about it.

‘I don’t know, I guess. But I’m a completely different person when I’m in banshee-mode, so maybe it doesn’t have anything to do with me at all’, Lydia countered. 

Stiles sighed, he knew Lydia was right, but it frustrated him.

‘We have to find a way to trigger your powers or something’, he said.

‘We haven’t really been successful in doing that before, have we’, Lydia said.

She was right, every time Lydia’s powers came to action it had never been intentional and always purely accidental. 

‘Maybe you guys should take a break’, Malia suggested. 

She didn’t seem to be the only one who thought that was a good idea. Stiles sighed and looked over at Lydia to see what she thought. Lydia shrugged and closed her computer.

‘A break won’t hurt anyone’, she said. 

Stiles took out one of the notebooks he got from Scott out of his backpack. He tapped with a crayon on a page before he started writing. Scott looked up when he heard the scratching of Stiles’ crayon on the paper and smiled.

‘You’re using them’, Scott said proudly.

‘I got over my fear’, Stiles said with a smile. 

‘What are you writing?’, Liam asked, he was the only one who wasn’t familiar with Stiles writing.

‘A song’, Stiles mumbled.

A little while later Stiles started humming as if to find a melody for the song. The others smiled when they heard Stiles humming. He didn’t seem to notice he did, which made it a lot more funnier. A few minutes later Stiles put his notebook down and stood up. 

‘Is it finished?’ Kira asked.

Stiles nodded.

‘Can we see it?’, Allison asked now.

‘When I’m out of the room’, Stiles said.

He was always really shy and uncertain about letting others read what he had written. He always made sure he wasn’t there when others read what he had written. Closing the door of Lydia’s room behind him Stiles went down to get himself and the others something to drink.   
As soon as Stiles was out of the room Scott jumped up to get the notebook Stiles had written his song in. He sat down again and everyone gathered around him to   
read with him over his shoulder. 

Forever With You

I saw you standing on the rolling hills  
Igniting the dark  
Lighting up the sky  
Your beaming smile  
Took my breath away  
You ran  
You raced  
You fled to me  
Into my arms

Dancing the stars  
You danced with me  
I danced them with you  
Fingers intertwining  
Soft and sweet

Step back, step fort  
Twirling around  
If this is my last dance with you  
I want it to last forever 

Forever with you

I saw you sitting alone in the dark  
Head in your hands  
Shoulders shaking softly  
Your tearstained face  
Broke my heart  
I ran  
I raced  
I fled to you  
Took you in my arms

Dancing the stars  
You danced with me  
I danced them with you  
Fingers intertwining  
Soft and sweet

Step back, step fort  
Twirling around  
If this is my last dance with you  
I want it to last forever 

Forever with you

I saw you standing at the beginning of the aisle  
I'm waiting for you  
You're cominng to me  
Your beaming smile  
Lighted up my world  
You ran  
You raced  
You fled to me  
Into my arms

Dancing the stars  
You danced with me  
I danced them with you  
Fingers intertwining  
Soft and sweet

Step back, step fort  
Twirling around  
If this is my last dance with you  
I want it to last forever 

Forever with you

Dancing to stars  
You danced with me  
I danced them with you  
If this is my last dance with you  
I want it to last forever

Forever with you

‘Does he always write stuff like this?’, Liam asked in awe.

‘Mostly his songs are kind of sad. It’s also a while since he even wrote one at all’, Scott answered. 

‘But they’re always this good?’, Liam asked again.

‘Not always, every writer writes some crap sometimes, but mostly they are’, Lydia said.

Liam nodded. They suddenly heard Stiles shuffling in front of the door, he seemed to be hesitating if he wanted to enter already. Liam opened his mouth to tell him they had read the song already, but Scott put his hand on his shoulder.

‘Give him some time, he is always really uncertain about what he writes’, he explained very softly. 

Liam seemed to understand since he didn’t say anything. Instead he looked at the cover of the notebook seeing the picture of the pack. It was the pack before he was there, maybe he had to make sure they took a new picture with him there as well. He would sure that would happen. Stiles opened the door slowly and walked in with a platter in his hands.

‘Your mom made lemonade for us’, he told Lydia as he put down the platter on her desk.

‘She always does that’, Lydia smiled. 

Stiles went on to pour a glass for everyone, trying to ignore everyone had read his song. He knew they would tell him about it on their own, he wasn’t going to ask about it. Stiles handed everyone their glass and sat down again. 

‘Maybe we should get back to work’, he suggested to Lydia.

She nodded and opened her laptop again. Stiles changed his seat already to sit next to her. They tried to come up with possible keys for a few minutes. In the end it was Liam who started to talk about it.

‘I really liked your song’, he said quietly.

He had noticed how Stiles hadn’t talked about it and found it weird he hadn’t, he also found it strange no one else talked about it. Stiles froze when Liam said that.

‘Thanks’, he said a couple of seconds later.

‘It was a good song, though’, Isaac agreed with Liam. 

All of them nodded. Stiles smiled, he started to get a little relieved they liked his song, but his uncertainties would probably stay for a little longer. 

‘Can you sing it for us?’, Liam asked again.

‘I can’t really sing’, Stiles said shocked, he hadn’t expect that question even though it wasn’t that illogical to ask.

‘Are you kidding me? You’re the best singer’, Scott said. 

Stiles sighed, he should’ve known Scott would say that. 

‘Please’, everyone started to say. 

‘Okay, okay. Just let me do it with my eyes closed so I can pretend you aren’t there’, Stiles conceded. 

They all nodded, he heard several ‘yes’ coming from them, but he ignored. Stiles closed his eyes and prepared to sing his song.

‘Just remember I have just written it, so I’m not entirely sure how I wanted it to be sung. And also: this is the first time I sing it’, he said.

He didn’t see them nodding because of his closed eyes, but he knew they did. He took a deep breath. What could go they were his best friends, they wouldn’t laugh at him, right? Again he took a deep breath, this time he started singing.   
Stiles opened his eyes a few seconds after he was done singing, not really wanting to, but he couldn’t keep his eyes closed forever. Maybe he should’ve tried. As expected they were all looking at him.

‘What do you mean you can’t sing?’, Liam said in awe. 

Stiles smiled faintly and turned away from them. He started chewing his bottom lip. 

‘We… euhm…. we really should get back to work’, he said, his voice a little hoarse.

Stiles was sitting on the bench looking at the game. Of course, he hadn’t been picked by the coach to play. Liam, Scott and Isaac were all on the field. Ethan was on the bleachers right behind him with the rest of the pack, apart from Kira who was playing as well. Stiles just hoped coach would let him play this game. He knew he could play as good as Scott know that he had become seventeen, maybe even better. But he had also started to play better even before that, so maybe he would get a chance. Suddenly one of their players was tackled to the ground and everyone there heard the cracking of a bone. The boy got dragged of the field and brought to the hospital.

‘Stilinski, you’re up’, coach yelled to Stiles.

Stiles’ heart made a jump. He got his chance! It wasn’t exactly the way he wanted it to happen, he didn’t want one of his teammates to get hurt, but he was still happy with his chance. Quickly he got on the field. Scott gave him a big grin, which he returned.

The game went really well. From being three points behind they suddenly got three points ahead. Four of those points were made by Stiles, one by Liam and one by Scott. Stiles had assisted in both of them. Soon everyone was shouting his name and coach seemed to be really proud of him. Maybe he would even start first line next game. His dad was shouting ‘that’s my son, that’s my boy!’ over and over again, which made Stiles very happy. 

It was right after the game was over something went wrong. Actually two things went wrong, but they won’t know about the other until later. A couple of players from the other team cornered Stiles after he came out of the locker room. They dragged him around a corner and pushed him against a wall. If they hadn’t hit Stiles so hard on the head, he would’ve never let that happened, but now he was still a little dizzy. Then the punches started coming, which didn’t help him to get his head clear. 

But before Stiles knew it, it was over. They heard four growls and suddenly his attackers were being pulled away from him. His four Cosantoiri were now kicking the crap out of the boys that attacked him.

‘Guys, guys, stop!’, Stiles yelled at them. 

They didn’t seem like they really wanted to, but they did anyway.

‘Why? They hurt you’, Ethan asked, his fangs were starting to get visible out of anger. 

‘And now, you made sure they stopped. You don’t need to get in trouble as well’, Stiles said. 

The four boys growled angry at the attackers again, but refrained from hurting them again. 

‘Don’t ever come near him again’, Scott growled at them. 

Then he took Stiles’ arm and started to take him away from them. Soon the other three followed. As soon as they were in the school again they started to look Stiles over for injuries.

‘Guys, I’m okay. I already healed, they were just normal humans’, Stiles tried to reassure them.

They still fully checked him, sighing in relief when they didn’t find any injuries. Kira came running towards them, she seemed relieved she had found them.

‘Oh, there you are’, she exclaimed as she came to a halt next to them.

Stiles looked worriedly at her.

‘What’s wrong?’, he asked.

‘Someone was attacked, someone supernatural. Malia is now with her trying to save her, but I don’t think she can’, Kira explained.

‘Who?’, Stiles asked while Kira took them to where Malia and the attacked girl where.

‘She’s the sister of a player from the other team’, Kira said.

When they arrived they found the girl lying in a pool of her own blood. Malia was sitting next to here, taking her pain away. Allison had also arrived and was examining the wounds.

‘They hurt her with wolf’s bane, that’s why she isn’t healing’, Allison said.

Stiles sat down next to the girl as well. He put his hand on her forehead and closed his eyes. Suddenly he gasped in pain and threw his head back. A faint blue light came from under his eyelid the same light was visible from under the girl’s eyelids. Then she gasped for air and opened her eyes. Stiles fell back, both of their eyes returned to their normal colour. They all looked at Stiles in shock and then in panic when they noticed how his consciousness slipped away.

‘He is getting stronger’, the man on the right throne said. 

‘He is also getting over his fear to use his powers’, the woman on the left said.

‘Soon he’ll be ready to bond and then he’ll reach his full possibilities’, the middle woman said.

‘That’s the way we need him’, the man said again. 

‘He’ll certainly meet our expectations, maybe even exceed them’, the woman on the left said.

‘No one has exceeded our expectations in a long while, what makes him so different?’, the man asked.

‘There is something about him.’

‘Suffice he will, exceed we’ll see’, the middle woman said.

Stiles hadn’t been unconscious for long. He woke up a minute later and found everyone anxiously hanging over him. They all sighed when he opened his eyes. Scott hugged him. 

‘I’m fine, I’m fine. It was just the first time I did that’, Stiles reassured them while hugging Scott back.

The girl thanked Stiles and quickly ran out of the room.

‘Wow, she was thankful’, Malia said sarcastically.

‘At least she said thank you’, Stiles shrugged.

Then Stiles’ phone went off. He hastily got it out of his pocket.

‘Lydia?’, he asked when he answered.

‘Stiles? Come over, quick’, Lydia said.

‘What’s wrong?’

‘I feel something. Something is about to happen.’

‘Where are you?’, Stiles asked hurriedly.

‘I’m at home.’

Then Lydia suddenly hang up.

‘Lydia? Lydia?’, Stiles called in his phone.

But of course, she didn’t answer anymore.

‘We have to go’, he told the others.

Stiles stormed inside in Lydia’s bedroom, followed by Scott, Liam, Isaac and Ethan. The others were coming with Allison’s car. Lydia sat behind her computer staring at the screen. 

‘What’s going on?’, Stiles asked softly.

Lydia didn’t react and just kept on staring at the screen. Slowly her fingers rose from her desk and went over to her keyboard. Stiles watched as she started typing. A few seconds between every letter she typed. She stopped. In the slot where she had to fill in the key now stood “Ériu”. Lydia didn’t do anything else for a couple of seconds. Then she hit enter and the code started to decipher itself. They all stared at the screen in shock. When a third of the code was deciphered it stopped. A list of names had become visible. 

‘What’s that?’, Malia asked, she and the other two girls had entered while Lydia had just typed the ‘r’.

‘It’s a list of every supernatural creature in Beacon Hills, at least a third of said list’, Stiles said.

‘It’s not just a list,’ Lydia said, ‘it’s a deadpool and we’re all on it.’

They all looked at her in shock. Not all of their names were visible yet, but Kira, Ethan and Isaac gasped as they saw their names.

‘What’s the number behind the names?’, Kira asked.

‘That’s how much your worth’, Stiles said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what did you think? Did you like it? Comments are always welcome and appreciated to let me know what you thought of it


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will probably the last time I can update for days in a roll since I have a lot of studying to do starting tomorrow. I always write during my breaks, so maybe if it goes easy enough I'll still be able to. We'll see how it goes tomorrow. Just enjoy this chapter!!!!!!

‘I’m worth six? Six what actually? Thousand?’, Kira exclaimed. 

‘I’d say million,’ Stiles said,’ you see these numbers in the two- and five hundred? They’re probably thousand, the lower numbers are probably million.’

‘Oh, god’, Kira said.

‘Don’t worry too much, we’re worth ten million’, Ethan said.

It was true, both he and Isaac we’re worth fifteen million. They had the biggest price behind their names from the part that was visible yet.

‘How much will there be in total?’, Allison asked concerned.

She was the only one of them who wasn’t on the list, but that didn’t mean she couldn’t worry about her friends. 

‘150 million’, Lydia said, still staring at the screen.

‘How do you know?’, Malia asked. 

‘Because that’s the amount of money that has been stolen from two banks last month’, Lydia answered. 

‘That’s probably true’, Stiles said. 

They were all silent for a while, some of them still staring at the list. They noticed the beheaded werewolf was on it as well as the girl Stiles had just healed. Both of them weren’t worth that much, it seemed like the killers were starting slowly, with the easier targets. 

‘Why the name you used as a key?’, Kira suddenly asked.

She hadn’t been the only who was thinking about it. It was a name they didn’t know so they had no clue why Lydia’s unconscious of a banshee had picked that name.

‘It’s the name of an Irish deity. She’s the one who gave Ireland its name, she also the goddess of sovereignty’, Stiles explained.

‘How do you know that?’, Allison asked.

‘I read’, Stiles shrugged,’ she also plays an important role in the myths and legends about Asarlai.’

‘But did Lydia pick her as a key? She isn’t an Asarlai and the dead pool isn’t even meant for Asarlai. You’re not even on it’, Kira said.

‘Not yet, but there are still two parts we have to decipher. I can’t imagine I’m not on the list’, Stiles said.

‘I don’t know why I picked her, okay, it probably has a reason, but I don’t know it. Let’s not think about it too much and focus more on finding the next key and   
figuring out what we have to do about the dead pool itself’, Lydia said. 

‘But maybe if we figure out why you used that name, we can figure out the other two’, Kira said again. 

‘Maybe we should continue this tomorrow. It’s getting late already’, Ethan said. 

They nodded, some were even yawning. Lydia didn’t seem to fully agree, but she seemed to accept the late hour. She just hoped they would decipher the whole list before it was too late. They all said their goodbyes at the front door. The girls would drive back together and so would the guys.   
Stiles sighed in the car, just like he always did when he was nervous. He was also tapping his fingers on the steering wheel, another thing he did when he was nervous.

‘Okay, tell me’, he said.

The four other boys looked at each other in confusion.

‘Tell you what?’, Isaac asked.

‘Tell me… what you decided’, Stiles said again, with a sigh.

‘You sure you are ready?’, Scott asked a bit concerned.

‘No… yes… maybe… ready enough to know what you decided at least’, Stiles answered. 

‘So it doesn’t mean we are doing the bonding soon?’, Ethan asked.

‘No, but I’m ready to know and maybe I’ll soon be ready for the bonding itself as well’, Stiles told them.

They nodded, then it was silent in the car. 

‘Sooo?’, Stiles asked after a while.

‘Oh right’, Scott said.

Then they were looking at each other to decide who was going to tell Stiles.

‘You want to know the whole order already or just who first?’, Liam asked. 

‘Maybe just… just who first.’

‘Okay, well,… euhm… we decided that Scott would go first since you know him the best and you have the best bond with him already. So we thought it would makes things easier for you’, Isaac told Stiles finally. 

Stiles nodded, maybe it would indeed make things easier for him. He knew Scott the best so maybe it would just feel like two best friends who were experimenting with each other. He hoped it would feel like that. Out of the corner of his eyes he glanced at Scott, who was sitting next to him. He saw Scott was looking back at him with a concerned look on his face. Stiles nodded to reassure him he was okay with it. Scott smiled back at him softly. 

‘You can move to the front if you want’, Stiles told Liam right after they dropped of Ethan.

Liam was now the only one still with him because it was his turn again to stay the night with Stiles. 

‘Okay’, Liam mumbled as he climbed to the front seat. 

‘You told your parents yet?’, Stiles asked. 

Liam nodded silently, not saying anything else.

‘How did they react?’ Stiles asked again.

‘They’re currently not speaking to me anymore’, Liam whispered. 

‘Oh, that’s not good. Maybe they just need time to get used to it. Scott’s mom hardly talked to him for two weeks after he told her and now their relationship is stronger than ever. Everything will turn at just fine in the end’, Stiles tried to reassure Liam.

‘I hope so’, Liam said even softer than before. 

‘Of course it will’, Stiles patted Liam on his shoulder to show him his support.

Liam gave Stiles a small smile.

‘At least I’ll still have you and the pack if it doesn’t turn out fine’, Liam said.

‘You will always have us’, Stiles said back with a smile. 

His dad was waiting for him when he came home, this time awake.

‘I’m so proud of you’, he told Stiles while he enveloped him in a hug.

‘Thanks’, Stiles said.

‘You played well too, Liam’, Noah complimented his son’s Cosantoir.

‘Thank you’, Liam smiled, at least someone was happy with how he had played. 

His own parents hadn’t been there for the game. 

‘Where did you go after the game?’, Noah asked his son. 

‘To Lydia’, Stiles answered not elaborating on why they went.

‘To celebrate?’

‘Yeah, sort of.’

‘Stiles?’

 

‘Okay, Lydia found this list of every supernatural creature in Beacon Hills and it’s a dead pool. You get a lot of money every time you kill someone on the list’, Stiles   
explained.

‘And you’re on it?’, his dad asked concerned. 

‘We don’t know yet, probably, but we only found a third of the list yet. We’re working on finding the other two parts.’

‘Just be careful, Stiles’, his dad said softly.

‘You know I will. I can take after myself now a lot better anyway. Plus I have this four hunks looking after me as well’, Stiles reassured his dad. 

After that they said goodnight and Stiles went upstairs. Liam following closely behind him. Together they brushed their teeth and before Stiles knew it Liam was undressing himself in the middle of the bathroom.

‘Euhm? Liam?’, Stiles said a little unsure. 

‘What?’, Liam asked while raising his eyebrow. 

It didn't help Stiles that he had reacted because now Liam had stopped with getting changed and stayed stark naked while looking at Stiles.

‘Never mind’, Stiles said and quickly looked away.

‘You know you’ll have to see me naked anyway, don’t you?’, Liam said.

Stiles nodded but still didn’t look in Liam’s direction until he had put some sleep wear on, which was basically just some underwear, but it was better than nothing. 

‘You’re not going to get changed?’, Liam asked.

‘All just want to see me naked’, Stiles mumbled.

Liam smirked. In the end Stiles again locked out Liam before he got changed. This time Liam did sleep in Stiles’ bed with him. 

“Let’s just hope I wake up normally tomorrow”, Stiles thought as Liam laid himself down next to him.

The following morning Stiles discovered he hadn’t woken up normally. In fact it was even worse than the morning before since this time his morning wood actually was between Liam’s ass cheeks, for as far as that was possible with both of them wearing underwear. At this rate his length would actually be in Ethan’s ass the following day, them wearing underwear or not.

‘You know we decided Scott was going first, right?’, Liam asked with a smile. 

‘I know, I know, sorry’, Stiles said.

‘Don’t worry,’ Liam said, ‘I’ll get my piece soon enough.’

Stiles rolled his eyes at that, but didn’t say anything else. He knew Liam was right, though, and what worried him was that he wasn’t as scared as much for it as he used to be. Maybe he really was becoming ready to bond. He had to admit he was kind of curious about how it would feel like to be fully bonded. He himself wasn’t going to feel much different after he bonded with Scott, he knew, it would be mostly Scott who would feel different. Stiles would only really feel a big change after he had bonded with all four of them. 

‘Can I join you for your morning shower?’, Liam asked with a hopeful glimpse in his eyes.

Stiles laughed at Liam’s question, the boy had wanted to join him already after the first night he had stayed here. To his surprise Stiles noticed he wasn’t as opposed to the idea as he thought he would be. He really was warming up to all of this.

‘Alright’, he said.

Liam looked up in surprise, he had hoped, but not really expected Stiles to say ‘yes’. Then he got a wicked smile on his face. 

‘But remember Scott is going first’, Stiles reminded him with a smile.

‘Yeah, yeah, but I’ll be the first to actually see you naked’, Liam grinned. 

‘Oh, yeah… yes you are.’

They went out of Stiles’ room together and got into the bathroom. Stiles opened the tap and waiting for the water to get warm. When he turned around he noticed Liam had already gotten rid of his clothes. Stiles froze a bit when he saw that.

‘You know you have to be naked to shower?’, Liam asked with a wink.

Stiles didn’t react and turned back to the water to feel if it was warm already. He jumped when he felt two hands going under his undershirt and pulling it up.

‘Let me help you’, Liam said softly.

Stiles raised his arms so Liam could take it off more easily. Then two fingers on each side hooked itself in the band of Stiles’ briefs. Slowly, so Stiles had the time to change his mind, Liam pulled them down. Of course, Stiles didn’t change his mind, who would?

‘So, it will be easier to shower like that now’, Liam smirked. 

Stiles nodded and stepped under the spray pulling Liam behind him. Both of them were smirking as they washed themselves under the water. They both washed each other’s back. 

‘Your morning wood didn’t really disappear’, Stiles noticed.

‘Yeah, well, neither did yours’, Liam said back.

‘Hmm, true. Too bad we can’t really do anything about it’, Stiles said with a smile. 

‘We can’t make each other come without having sex?’, Liam asked confused.

‘I don’t want to risk it.’

Liam nodded, understanding why they couldn’t, but that didn’t mean he wasn’t disappointed. He felt a bit better when he noticed Stiles was disappointed as well. 

‘You think you’ll be ready soon?’ Liam asked, hoping for Stiles to say yes.

‘You know what, I think I already am’, Stiles said with a wink.

Liam blushed, even though he wouldn’t go first, it still meant it might not take that long anymore until he and Stiles could have a go. It was weird how it had all changed from the moment he shook Stiles’ hand. Before that he had been strictly straight, he had only dated girls before and had never been interested in a guy. Now he couldn’t wait until it was his turn. 

‘I’ll go make breakfast’, Liam said and he stepped out of the shower.

‘Make sure it is full of energy, I’ll need that energy later today. You’ll do Scott a favour with it as well’, Stiles told Liam.

It didn’t help Liam’s blush, which only got redder as he nodded while he dried himself off. Then he put on some clothes and went out the bathroom door. Stiles stayed in the shower for a little longer. He was thinking about everything changed so fast and suddenly for him as well. He had had the disadvantage to not automatically becoming used to having four Cosantoiri who were always there to protect him. Unlike the others he had to get used to the idea that they needed to bond as well. It was actually really weird how he had gotten sort of used to it so fast. Who his four Cosantoiri were probably made it a lot easier.   
When he got down eventually breakfast was almost ready already. Luckily it was a Sunday and his dad didn’t have to work today so they had all the time for it. Liam had made pancakes and was just putting the maple syrup on the table as well with some blueberries. 

‘I didn’t even know we had those and I do most of the grocery shopping’, Stiles said surprised. 

‘You don’t anymore, actually’, Liam said with a sheepish smile.

Apparently the four boys were really set on doing about everything for him. I seriously shouldn’t get any worse or he would soon be yelling ‘I’m ready’ when he was on the toilet.

‘How did you pay, not from your own money I hope?’, Stiles asked.

To his relief Liam shook his head.

‘We talked to your dad about it’, Liam explained.

Stiles nodded. Just then said dad came downstairs. His hair was still a bit ruffled from his sleep. 

‘Good morning’, he yawned more than he said.

‘Morning, dad’, Stiles greeted him. 

‘Morning’, Liam also said.

‘Ah, this is the breakfast I want to see on a Sunday when I don’t have to work’, Noah said with a happy smile on his face.

They all sat down at the table for breakfast.

‘Your other three shadows aren’t here yet?’, Noah asked.

‘I’m surprised as well’, Stiles said with a shrug.

‘What are your plans for the day?’, his dad asked him. 

Stiles got red as his dad asked that question. Liam couldn’t help but laugh at Stiles’ expression. Luckily for Stiles that was about when the bell rang. Liam jumped up to open the door.

‘Nope, I’ll never be able to open a door again’, Stiles sighed. 

To no one’s surprise Liam was followed by Scott, Isaac and Ethan when he walked back in. All of them grabbed a pancake and sat down. 

‘Stiles has something to tell us, well you mostly’, Liam said later when they were upstairs in Stiles’ room.

‘What does he mean?’, Scott asked Stiles.

Stiles sighed and looked out of the window for a moment.

‘I wanted to say I’m ready.’

‘Ready for…?’, Scott asked.

Stiles looked directly at him now.

‘Yes, I’m ready to bond.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I know, I just stopped before the good action was about to begin, but you'll get it soon enough anyway. Now you know it'll be in the next chapter so you can look forwards to it even more. I also wanted to ask you guys if you like songwriter!Stiles. I know that was the previous chapter, but is that something you want me to go on with?? Do you want to read more songwriter!Stiles? Please, please, please, please, please let me know so I know if I have to continue with it.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so my studying went surprisngely easy so I was able to finish another chapter. Hope you all enjoy!!!!!!! Comments are still welcome and appreciated.

Scott and Stiles were alone in Stiles’ room. The three others had gone downstairs. Now that they were so close to doing it, Stiles again got a bit nervous. He wasn’t going to back out, no way, but he just needed a few more moments to sort everything out. Scott was waiting patiently, understanding why Stiles had to sort everything out first. After a few more minutes Stiles sighed and turned to Scott.

‘So how do we have to do this?’, Scott asked. 

‘First we have to figure out which of my four Cosantoiri you are’, Stiles answered?

‘What do you mean?’, Scott asked confused.

‘Every one of my Cosantoiri represents a season and an element, that’s why I have four. You only gain your magic after we bonded, but your magic will be revolved around the element you represent’, Stiles explained. 

‘Ow, so if I’m your water-Cosantoir I can only control water after we bonded?’

‘Sort of.’

‘And how do we figure out which one of your Cosantoiri I am?’, Scott asked.

‘It’s an incantation’, Stiles answered. 

He moved closer to Scott and put his hand on Scott’s forehead. 

‘Close your eyes’, Stiles said softly.

Scott did and breathed out slowly. Stiles also closed his eyes to concentrate better. It would be the first time he did this, so hopefully it would work from the first time. Him failing would be a serious mood-killer. 

‘Taispeáin dom do taobh istigh agus nochtann dom cad tá tú ag déanta de’, he spoke with a strong voice.

Again a blue light slipped out from under his eyelids. The same light was visible underneath Scott’s. It seemed to work so far. Stiles opened his eyes and let go of   
Scott with a gasp. He turned himself away from him to catch his breath. Scott opened his eyes slowly as well. He hadn’t really notice anything, but judging from Stiles’ reaction, it had worked.

‘And?’, he asked curiously. 

‘Summer. Fire and summer’, Stiles breathed out.

‘Does that have any influence on the rest of the bonding’, Scott ask wondering.

Stiles nodded.

‘Could you please go get some candles downstairs?’, Stiles asked him.

‘Sure.’

Scott went out of the room and took the stairs. He saw the others hanging in the couch. Ethan saw him and quirked up an eyebrow.

‘You done yet?’, Ethan asked.

‘No, we have to start yet, but apparently we need some candles so I had to go fetch them’, Scott explained.

‘Stiles in a romantic mood?’, Isaac laughed.

‘No, it has something to do with me being his fire-Cosantoir’, Scott explained.

‘His fire-Cosantoir?’, Liam asked confused.

‘Apparently we all represent an element and a season, but he’ll explain it better when it’s your turn’, Scott said and he walked away to get the candles. 

When Scott returned he saw that Stiles had closed the curtains and had put out the lights. It was completely dark in the room now. Stiles quietly took the candles out of Scott’s hands. Then he put them down in circle around his bed, for enough so that the sheets couldn’t catch fire. Stiles lit his index finger on fire and lit up all the candles. Then he went back to Scott. 

‘Does that mean you’re going to have shower sex with whoever represents water?’, Scott asked as he looked at the candle.

‘No’, Stiles said with a laugh. 

‘So, how do we do this?’, Scott, himself also getting a little nervous. 

‘Basically we just have sex. Once we’re both undressed and on the bed I start with an incantation and then we begin. I have to come twice, once in your mouth and once in your… you know… ass. When you come doesn’t really matter, but you’re not going to be stimulated to come more than once. After I’ve come in your… ass, I say another incantation which will finish the bonding. You’re going to feel the most effect from it, so be prepared’, Stiles explained to Scott.

Scott nodded and looked at the bed, then he looked back at Stiles again. 

‘Let’s start then’, he said, gaining his confidence back.

Scott started by pulling his T-shirt over his head. Stiles copied him a bit slower, thinking about what they had to do. Soon Scott’s pants and underwear dropped to the floor, leaving him totally naked. He stepped out of his pants and walked over to Stiles, who was still covered below the belt. 

‘You need help?’ Scott asked with a grin.

‘No, I think I’m old enough to know how to take off my pants’, Stiles said and quickly proved his point. 

Then he took Scott’s hand and pulled him to the bed. Together they fell on it. 

‘Leis seo a thosóidh mé ag leis an bpróiseas ina mbeidh tú, agus mé ceangal’, Stiles said while closing his eyes.

Al light breeze went through the room after Stiles said those words, making it clear the incantation had worked. Then Stiles opened his eyes again and smiled at Scott. Scott, who was underneath Stiles, pulled him down to kiss him. They made out for a couple of moments, just getting in the mood and creating a nice atmosphere. Then Scott got a little daring and started trailing to Stiles’ throat. Stiles gasped and moaned as Scott kissed him there. He threaded his fingers in Scott’s black hair and pulled softly. Scott when down even more and arrived at Stiles’ nipples. Stiles himself took one hand out of Scott’s hair and let it go down to Scott’s cock. He gently took a hold on it and started pulling softly, trying to get Scott hard. Scott moaned against Stiles’ nipples. Stiles took that as an encouragement to go a little faster. Soon Scott went down again. 

They had to reposition themselves. Scott started on the first thing they had to do and took Stiles dick in his mouth. Stiles groaned when he felt Scott’s warm and wet mouth around his cock. He automatically trusted his hips forwards deeper into Scott’s mouth. Scott let him, but placed his hands on Stiles’ hips so he wouldn’t trust too deep. Stiles in the meantime got back to jerking off Scott.

‘Hmm, Scott, so good. Keep going’, Stiles moaned, gasping for air.

Scott moaned as well which sent vibrations through Stiles’ cock, making him moan even more. Stiles manoeuvred them in a 69-position and took Scott’s dick in his own mouth. Scott groaned and let go of Stiles’ cock for a second, but it didn’t take long before it was in his mouth again. They both worked on each other’s dick for a while, both of their moaning increasing gradually. 

Suddenly Stiles was coming inside Scott’s mouth. He had tried to warn him, but was a little too late. Scott, however, had little trouble swallowing it all. Stiles rolled away from Scott for a second, gasping for air.

‘Oh my, that was so good’, he panted. 

Scott gave him a smirk and crawled a little closer to Stiles. He kissed him slowly on his mouth, Stiles tongue slipped inside his mouth. Stiles explored Scott’s mouth slowly.

‘Let me prepare you while I get hard again’, Stiles whispered against Scott’s lips.

Scott nodded as Stiles duck out from under to him to open the top drawer of his night stand. Stiles took out a bottle of lube. Scott saw some condoms, but Stiles didn’t took them.

‘We can’t use one,’ Stiles explained when he saw Scott looking, ‘I wouldn’t come directly into your ass.’

‘I know, I actually glad we don’t have to’, Scott said with a smile.

A smile which Stiles returned. Then he opened the bottle of lube and poured a generous amount on his fingers. Scott laid himself down on his back and spread his legs. He looked at Stiles with anticipation. Stiles smirked as he circled Scott’s hole, making sure he got used to the feeling. Very slowly he slipped his first finger inside, just to the first knuckle. Scott winced a little, but seemed to be able to handle it quite well. So Stiles pushed his finger fully inside. Then he gave Scott a while to get used to the feeling. 

When Stiles started scissoring the two fingers he had inside Scott by now, Scott hissed softly. Stiles paused and look at Scott worriedly. 

‘No, keep going, I can handle it’, Scott said. 

Stiles looked at him a little unbelieving. 

‘Please, I need you to continue’, Scott begged again.

So Stiles started scissoring his fingers again and Scott started to pant. His moans became louder after a while. Stiles was again fully hard by now. 

‘More’, Scott panted after another minute.

Stiles eased a third finger inside and Scott groaned and threw his head back against the mattress. 

‘Just do it,’ Scott begged, ‘please, Stiles, I need you inside in me.’

Stiles nodded and pulled out his fingers. Scott whimpered a bit at the loss. His hole tried to suck them in again. He was impatiently how Stiles lubed up his cock. Stiles was rather on the big side and Scott licked his lips. Stiles took a pillow.

‘Ass up’, he ordered Scott.

He shoved the pillow underneath Scott as Scott did what he asked. Then he lined himself up with Scott’s hole. He gave Scott one more time for confirmation. Scott eagerly nodded. So Stiles pushed in slowly. Very slowly he shoved himself fully inside. When he was fully sheathed inside he stopped. Scott had his eyes shut and he was moaning softly. 

‘You okay?’, Stiles asked concerned. 

‘Just give a minute to get used to it’, Scott said softly.

Stiles nodded and took Scott’s dick in his hand again to distract Scott. He started pumping it slowly. After about a minute Scott started wriggling his hips, trying to get Stiles to move. Stiles smirked as he started to pull out slowly. 

The rhythm was slow initially. Scott started moaning very soon asking Stiles to speed up. Stiles complied and started trusting faster and faster. 

‘Oh god, Scott, you’re so fucking tight. So good, you feel so good to me’, Stiles started moaning.

Scott felt proud he made Stiles feel like that. He clenched his ass even more, which earned him the biggest groan from Stiles yet. Stiles gripped Scott’s shoulders to give himself more leverage and went even faster. Scott’s body started to bump backwards with every thrust from Stiles. He had to watch out not to slam against the headboard. Stiles starting hitting Scott’s prostate with every thrust and Scott was little more than a moaning mess.   
Stiles was timing his jacking off of Scott’s dick with his thrust. Soon Scott was coming. He sprayed his mess over his stomach. Stiles started tracing figures in Scott’s cum and went even faster after that. Scott groaned loudly when Stiles started stimulating his oversensitive ass again.  
It didn’t take long for Stiles to come a second time. He came with a shout deep inside Scott. He only just remembered to say the incantation right after he called Scott’s name.

‘Ceangal mé mé féin a thabhairt duit, anois ceangal féin dom’, Stiles yelled and collapsed on top of Scott.

They stayed like that for a couple of minutes.

‘How does it feel?’, Stiles asked softly.

‘Wonderful, I feel a lot closer to you’, Scott said.

Stiles smiled.

‘That’s good.’

Scott noticed all the candles were out.

‘When did that happen?’, he ask.

‘Right after we bonded’, Stiles mumbled as an answer.

Finally Stiles pulled out of Scott’s ass. Scott whimpered a bit at the loss again. They both got up and started to get dressed again. Just when they were finished they hear a hurried knock on the door.

‘Are you guys decent?’, they heard Liam ask through the door.

‘Yes, we are come in’, Stiles yelled back.

Quickly the door went open and Liam came in. 

‘Two things happened. First: someone from the list was killed and second, Lydia called we have to get there’, Liam explained hurriedly. 

Both Scott and Stiles immediately ran out of the room, now it was Liam who had to trail behind them. 

‘What’s wrong?’, Stiles asked as they stormed inside Lydia’s room.

Allison, Kira and Malia were already there and Lydia sat behind her laptop staring at her screen.

‘She just typed in a new key word’, Allison explained quickly.

They all watched how Lydia pressed enter. A second part of the list started to decipher itself.

‘It was Dagda this time’, Kira said softly.

‘Another Irish deity?’, Malia asked.

Stiles nodded and watched the names on the second part on the list. His name still wasn’t on there. Lydia, Scott and Malia were visible now too, which made him and Liam the only ones not on there yet.

‘Should I be offended I’m worth less than Kira?’, Malia asked. 

‘If you really want to’, Allison replied softly. 

They all smiled a bit at that. Lydia was worth 18 million, which made her surprisingly more valuable than Ethan and Isaac. Scott was worth 18 million as well, probably because of his alpha status before he became a Cosantoir. 

‘One final part to go’, Ethan said.

‘And we have to figure out how to stop whoever is behind all of this’, Stiles sighed.

‘He has made his first step in the bonding process’, Ériu, the woman on the left, said with a smile on her face.

‘Good, he better makes sure to do the other bondings as well’, Dagda, the man on the right said.

‘He still has time,’ the woman in the middle said, ‘first he has to solve this mystery.’

‘He will solve it’, Ériu said.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry, I know it's a little later than you're used from me, but here is a new chapter again. I had some buzy and shitty weeks so that's why I hardly wrote anymore. But I hope you all enjoy this chapter. Comments and kudos are still very much welcome and appreciated.

Stiles heard a knock on the door. He started to come out of the couch, but was pushed back in by Ethan. Slowly Ethan opened the door. Outside stood Liam, tears on his face and a suitcase in his hand. 

‘Liam? What’s wrong?’, Stiles asked from behind Ethan.

Of course he had come out of the sofa anyway. Ethan gave him an annoyed look, but since it was only Liam at the door he didn’t anything. 

‘They threw me out,’ Liam said softly, his voice almost breaking, ‘they decided it was enough and didn’t want me living with them anymore.’

‘Oh, Liam’, Stiles said as he pushed past Ethan and took Liam in his arms. 

Liam clung to him as he cried on his shoulder. They stood like that for about five minutes. Liam crying softly on Stiles’ shoulder while Stiles tried to sooth him. They only broke apart when Noah came home and coughed after he had watched them for a time. Ethan was still looking at them as well. 

‘What happened?’, Noah asked a bit concerned.

He noticed Liam’s suitcase and raised an eyebrow.

‘They kicked Liam out’, Stiles said softly.

His dad’s face showed a mix of emotions. Mostly anger and sadness. 

‘He can stay here, right?’, Stiles asked pleadingly.

‘Of course he can stay. Why don’t you bring his stuff upstairs?’, his dad said, determination on his face.

‘Let me’, Ethan said as he took over Liam’s suitcase and brought it inside. 

Then he took it up the stairs. 

‘They gave me an hour to pack and then I had to be out of the house’? Liam sobbed quietly. 

Again Stiles took him into a hug. Rubbing his hand in a soothing manner over Liam’s back. Noah took a beer out of the fridge and went to sit down in the couch. Ethan came back downstairs. 

‘How are we going to do this?’, Ethan asked.

He was right. Stiles couldn’t exactly sleep with two other boys in his bed, that would be too much, but he also didn’t want to ban someone to the floor. They of course, also had the couch, but he guessed neither of them wanted to sleep that far away from him. And then there was this other thing.

‘We have an extra mattress in the basement, why don’t you bring that to your room?’, Noah said from the living room.

Ethan was already on his way before Stiles could even answer to his dad. A couple of minutes later Ethan came out of the basement door, dragging a mattress behind him and he went up the stairs. Suddenly Stiles got a call. He picked up and answered the phone.

‘Hello?’, he asked.

‘Come to the school, right now, we need you’, Allison said. 

‘What’s going on?’, Stiles asked.

‘An attack’, Allison said and hung up. 

Stiles ran to get the keys of his jeep. Ethan came downstairs and gave him a confused look. Stiles just grabbed him and took him with him. Liam followed them as well.

‘Got to go, dad, it’s an emergency’, Stiles yelled as he went out of the front door.

‘Be careful!’, Noah yelled back.

He sighed when the door fell close, he knew he still had to get used to this.

‘We’re going to the school. Allison said there was an attack’, Stiles explained to Ethan and Liam as he started the car.

‘An attack on who?’, Ethan asked.

‘She didn’t tell, probably was too busy’, Stiles answered.

He broke the speed limit a couple of times on their way to school, but he didn’t really care. He almost crashed his jeep when he parked at the school parking lot. Almost, but he didn’t since he had a lot of experience in speed parking by now. The three of them ran inside. They heard the sound of an arrow crashing into a wall. Yes, it had come so far they recognised the sound of an arrow crashing into a wall. 

When they rounded the corner, running as fast as they could which was pretty fast, they saw Allison aiming another arrow at a group of teenagers. They weren’t normal teenagers, though, they were carrying weapons and clearly trained to kill. Kira had het katana raised and was standing in front of Malia, who was lying on the floor, unconscious. Lydia was also there, but she was wounded too. She was sitting against a locker while clutching her stomach. Her breathing was shallow and irregular. Stiles ran to her an knelt beside her. He pressed his hands over hers.

‘What happened?’, he asked as he started to heal her.

‘We were at the library after hours to do some research when suddenly they attacked us. They must know about the dead pool’, Lydia explained softly.

Stiles nodded and closed his eyes to focus more on healing her. Ethan had transformed in the meantime and leaped at their attackers. There were five of them, but it looked like some of they were also pretty wounded already. 

When Lydia was healed, even though she was still weak, Stiles walked over to Malia. Well, he didn’t walked that steady anymore since he was a bit tired after healing Lydia, but he managed to get there. He put his hands on her head and let his powers flow through her.

A little while later she shifted as she started to regain her conscious again. By now Stiles was probably more drained than she was. He fell backwards and was caught in Liam’s arms, who had raced forwards to catch him. A sudden loud growl made them both look up. Scott was standing at the beginning of the hallway with Isaac right behind him. They were both transformed into their new werewolf-transformation. But there was a difference, at least, for Scott there was. His claws were on fire. Like, literally on fire. 

They leaped forward in their attack on the teenagers. Said teenagers hurried to get away from them. One of them threw a knife at Scott which struck him in the shoulder. It slowed him down. He looked at the knife and pulled it out of his shoulder. His roar sounded a lot more angrier. 

Stiles, in the meantime, got out of Liam’s arms and pulled himself on his feet again. He started running slowly in the direction of the teenagers. He hadn’t tried something like this before, but he had to. He raised his hands on his eyes flashed blue. Ropes shot out of his hand, but since he was too weak from the healing he missed the teenagers. Stiles fell down on his knees again. His friends were at his side in no time.

‘Don’t go after them’, Stiles told Ethan, he was ready to chase them.

Ethan looked at him in disappointment, but stayed where he was. His other friends also looked at him like he was crazy, but no one said something against him. Scott just pulled him up and let him lean against him. Scott even draped his arm over his shoulders. Isaac hurried himself to Stiles’ other side and draped his other arm over his shoulders. They stood together in a circle for a while. No one said anything.

‘They’re just teenagers, we can’t kill them’, Stiles said to explain himself.

‘We’re just teenagers too’, Malia retorted.

‘I know, but killing them would make us just as bad as they are.’

Allison nodded, she was the only one who did, but Stiles knew the others understood him as well. He took a shaky breath, he seriously needed to train so he didn’t get this exhausted all the time. But he also knew his stamina would improve enormously once he was bonded to all of his Cosantoiri. In the end they all just decided it was best to go home and get some rest. They just hoped the teenagers learned their lesson and didn’t try to go after them again. 

Stiles was driving home. Ethan sat next to him and Liam was sitting in the backseat. It had been silent for a couple of minutes now. 

‘Are we still on for tonight?’, Ethan asked curiously.

He hoped for a positive answer, but he would understand if Stiles said no. His hopes were already half reassured when Stiles gave him a wicked grin. 

‘Of course we are’, Stiles said.

Yes, he was very tired, but he could handle this. The incantation would give him new power anyway. Besides, today had proven he couldn’t really wait any longer, not that he didn’t want to if they didn’t need to. 

‘Sorry Liam, but that means you need to sleep on the couch tonight’, Stiles said with an apologetic look on his face.

Liam just shrugged his shoulders.

‘I can deal, I’m just happy I have a place to sleep in the first place’, he said softly.

When they got home they saw Noah’s car was missing, meaning he had a double shift tonight. Sometimes they could be a little unexpected so Stiles hadn’t known about this one beforehand. But actually the timing was kind of perfect, so he didn’t really mind. 

‘Good night, Liam’, Stiles said after he helped Liam install himself on the couch. 

‘Good night’, Liam said back.

He gave Stiles a wink right before he went out of the living room, which made him blush. Quickly he got upstairs where he found Ethan waiting on his bed. His shirt was already off and he was looking up expectantly. 

‘Scott told you a bit about how this works?’, Stiles asked curiously.

‘He only told me we first have to figure out what kind of Cosantoir I am, that’s all’, Ethan answered. 

Stiles nodded and sat himself down next to Ethan.

‘That’s the first step. We’ll start there. You ready?’, Stiles asked.

Ethan nodded at him expectantly and shifted his body towards Stiles. Stiles took a breath and closed his eyes. He told Ethan to do the same thing, which he did. Then Stiles placed his hand on Ethan’s forehead. 

‘Taispeáin dom do taobh istigh agus nochtann dom cad tá tú ag déanta de’, he mumbled the same incantation he used with Scott.

The same incantation he would still need to use two other times. Just like always when he worked his magic a blue light was visible from under his eyelids, the same light shone from beneath Ethan’s closed eyelids. Stiles took his hand back with a gasp a few seconds later. His eyes shot open. Ethan’s eyes went open a little slower than Stiles’. 

‘What am I?’, he asked very curiousy.

‘Air. You’re air and autumn’, Stiles answered him.

Ethan nodded.

‘What does that mean?’

‘After we bonded you will be able to control air as your extra Cosantoir-power. I will also influence the way we bond’, Stiles explained. 

‘Like the candles with Scott?’

‘Exactly.’

Stiles got up from his bed and went over to his window. He sighed as if he had to get some courage right before he opened the window.

‘Unfortunately, this has to be open the whole time. I don’t know how loud you are in bed, but could you please keep it down a little?’, Stiles asked.

‘I’ll try’, Ethan said with a smirk on his face. 

‘We also need a fan, can you get one? There should be one in the closet downstairs in the living room.’

Ethan got up and walked out of the door. Downstairs he saw Liam was still wide awake. 

‘And?’, Liam asked.

‘Apparently, I’m his air-Cosantoir so now we need a fan for the bonding ritual’, Ethan explained. 

‘He is so going to have shower sex with however is water’, Liam laughed.

Ethan laughed with him.

‘And maybe outdoor sex with however is earth’, Ethan said.

‘Damn, I wanted the shower sex, but that sounds hot too.’

‘Guess you’ll find out, I’m going now because there is someone hot waiting to have sex with me upstairs’, Ethan said with a wink.

Liam grumbled a bit. Ethan just laughed and went to take the fan they needed. Then he went upstairs again. Stiles was sitting on his bed again. The window was of course still open and the sheets on the bed were gone. 

‘You got the fan?’ Stiles asked. 

Ethan nodded and put it the fan on the floor, afterwards he plugged it in and put it on. Then he went over to sit next to Stiles.

‘How do we have to do this?’, Ethan asked.

‘So, euhm, we basically just have sex, but there are a few things we have to do. I start the bonding with another incantation and then we can start. I will have to come twice. Once inside your mouth and one time in your, euhm, in your ass, Stiles explained. 

‘Okay, let’s do this. I’m ready. Are you?’, Ethan asked.

Stiles nodded.

‘’Have you done this before? You’re the only one who was, you know, gay before’, Stiles asked.

‘Yeah, I’ve gotten that far before, but I’ve never bottomed, so that’s a first for me too’, Ethan answered.

‘Oh, okay. That’s good to know.’

Then they just sort of looked at each other. Ethan made a kind of asking face at Stiles, wondering if he was going to start them off. Stiles sighed, preparing himself. 

‘Leis seo a thosóidh mé ag leis an bpróiseas ina mbeidh tú, agus mé ceangal’ Stiles said with a strong voice. 

A light breeze went through the room after he said those words. Ethan even shivered a little since his shirt was already off. 

‘Now we can start’, Stiles said.

Immediately Ethan got a wicked grin on his face as he crawled over to Stiles and pushed him down. Their mouths met in a heated kiss. Stiles pushed his tongue past Ethan’s lips, he let him eagerly, and started to explore his mouth. He tasted different than Scott, but he guessed that was normal. He didn’t know, though, he didn’t have much experience in kissing. Ethan’s hands found their way under Stiles shirt and started roaming over his chest. Stiles moaned in his mouth, his own hands started feeling Ethan’s chest as well. He played with one of Ethan’s nipples which made Ethan moan as well. Soon Ethan started pulling off Stiles’ shirt. They had to break off their kiss which they did reluctantly and Stiles lifted his arms to help Ethen. They returned to their kiss as Ethan’s hands started fumbling with Stiles’ belt. It didn’t take long before his pants were sliding down his legs as well.

‘It seems like you’re a little rushed’, Stiles said with a smirk between kisses.

‘I guess I just want to see you naked’, Ethan smirked back.

‘Hmm, guess you’re lucky then.’

To come even Stiles started undoing Ethan’s pants as well. It actually was a miracle Ethan still had them on, he would have figured he’d put them off just like his shirt. A few seconds later and both of them were left in their underwear. Stiles wearing briefs and Ethan wearing boxers. Ethan was starting to move downwards as he moved away from Stiles’ mouth. First Ethan found his jaw and later on he moved to his throat. Stiles moaned and threw his head backwards. The cool air of the fan made sure they didn’t get overheated. 

Stiles made a bold move and put his hands inside Ethan’s boxers. Immediately Ethan bucked his hips against Stiles’ hand while he groaned. 

‘Easy, wolfie’, Stiles laughed. 

Ethan just moaned again and kept and pushing his hips against Stiles’ hand, hoping his hand would soon be wrapped around the hard length waiting inside his boxers. Unfortunately, Stiles used his hand to start pulling off said boxers. Ethan, thinking it was only fair, made good use of his hands by starting to pull down Stiles’ briefs as well. 

Both of them were now stark naked. They both took a moment to look each other body’s over. Both of them liked what they saw. It was Ethan who made the first move again, he pushed Stiles on his back and dived down under. Stiles felt his hot breath against his member and sighed contently. First Ethan’s hand wrapped itself around Stiles’ cock and he started to pump it slowly. Stiles moaned and Ethan looked up with a happy smile. 

Soon Ethan lowered his head. His first lick was a bit tentative, but it didn’t take long before Stiles’ dick was engulfed inside Ethan’s mouth. Stiles let out the longest moan so far. His hands found their way inside Ethan’s short hair. He massaged Ethan’s head while also showing him the right rhythm.   
After a while Stiles hand went down again and wrapped itself around Ethan’ cock again. Ethan groaned a little which sent vibrations through Stiles’ dick. It made Stiles moan again. Before Stiles knew it, Ethan suddenly took his whole length inside his mouth and was he deepthroating him. Stiles gasped and spasmed a little. It just felt so good.

‘Oh god, Ethan, I’m not going to last long like that’, Stiles panted.

Ethan just looked up at him with a happy smile on his face. He also hummed again, sending vibrations through Stiles’ cock. Then Stiles shifted their position. It caused his dick to come out of Ethan’s mouth for a few moments. Ethan looked at him a little confused. Stiles turned himself around and levelled his head with Ethan’ dick.   
When Stiles took said dick in his mouth Ethan let out the loudest moan so far. It made Stiles look at the window worriedly. But soon Ethan took Stiles’ cock in his mouth again which softened both of their moans again. Then they both started working on each other’s dick. Soon Ethan was deepthroating Stiles again. It made Stiles moan around Ethan’s cock as well. Then Stiles only felt his orgasm approaching faster and faster. 

‘I’m gonna…’, he tried to warn Ethan.

Ethan pulled out a little so he wasn’t deepthroating Stiles anymore, but of course he still had to keep his mouth around Stiles’ dick. Soon Stiles came inside Ethan’s mouth as he let out a long moan. Ethan swallowed it all down. 

Stiles had to catch his breath for a minute and he lay down panting on his bed.

‘That was awesome’, he said.

Ethan smirked at him, lazily stroking his own dick to keep him hard. 

‘Let me prep you while I get hard again’, Stiles said as he got up again.

‘Okay’, Ethan said.

‘How do you want to do this?’, Stiles asked.

‘I’d like to see you’, Ethan admitted.

Stiles smiled at him as he pushed him down on his back. His mouth found Ethan’s again and he tasted his own cum. It kind of aroused him a bit and he knew Ethan tasted himself in his mouth as well. Stiles leaned over to get the lube out of his nightstand. He undid the cap and poured a generous amount on his fingers. He rubbed them together to warm the lube up a bit.

‘Ready?’, Stiles asked.

‘Born ready.’

Stiles smirked and circled his finger around Ethan’s hole. When he lubed Ethan’s ass up enough he let a finger slip inside. Ethan groaned and closed his eyes.

‘You okay?’, Stiles asked a bit concerned.

‘Yeah, yeah, it feels good. Keep going’, Ethan said.

Stiles nodded and pushed his finger a bit deeper. Ethan moaned again, but he didn’t look like it was in pain. Stiles stopped moving once his finger was fully inside and let Ethan adjust. A few moments later Ethan nodded and Stiles started moving his finger in and out of his hole. Ethan started moaning again, a bit louder this time. When Ethan started pushing his hips back in motion with Stiles’ movements, Stiles added a second finger. Ethan groaned again from the stretch. 

Stiles started scissoring his fingers to open up Ethan even more. Ethan started panting softly. He looked at Stiles from under his eyes and smiled at him. His hand was around his own cock again and he was stroking it more furiously.

‘Make sure you only come when I’m inside you’, Stiles told him.

Ethan nodded eagerly and slowed down his movements, but kept on stroking his penis. Stiles added a third finger in the meantime and Ethan threw his head back and closed his eyes. He moaned very loudly again. His neighbours were so going to hear them once Stiles entered Ethan. Stiles wasn’t exactly looking forward to it, but he sure was looking forward to entering Ethan. And it looking like Ethan was looking forward to that as well. 

‘Are you ready?’, Stiles asked.

Ethan nodded.

‘You sure?’

‘Yeah, yes, I’m sure. Just fuck me, please’, Ethan said. 

‘Okay.’

Stiles pulled his fingers out and Ethan whined at the loss. His hole was clenching and unclenching as if to suck Stiles’ fingers back in. Stiles opened the lube again and poured a generous amount in his dick. Then he stroked it. He smiled as he lined himself up with Ethan’s ass. He gave Ethan one last questioning look to which Ethan nodded again and then he pushed in slowly. When only his head was inside, he waited. Ethan had his eyes closed and was breathing softly. Stiles pushed very slowly inside until he was fully sheathed and stopped again.

‘You alright?’

‘Give me a moment’, Ethan said.

Stiles nodded and grabbed a pillow. He put it underneath Ethan’s hips. Then he leaned forward to kiss Ethan’s mouth again. It was a good way to distract him, a nice way as well. A few moments later Stiles started to slowly pull out again. Ethan moaned. When Stiles was almost fully out, he started to push back in again.   
They kept on kissing while Stiles was still going slow. Ethan moaning into the kiss from time to time and so was Stiles. 

‘Oh, you’re so tight’, he mumbled into Ethan’s mouth.

Stiles felt how Ethan’s lips curled into a smile at his praise.

‘You can go faster’, Ethan said.

Stiles nodded as he started to speed up. Soon they weren’t kissing anymore. Stiles’ head lay on Ethan’s shoulder and they both were panting in each other’s ears. In and out Stiles went with increasing speed. Stiles got up and grabbed Ethan’s shoulders to get more leverage.  
They both were moaning very loudly now. Ethan was tugging at his own dick very enthusiastically. Stiles took one hand away from Ethan’s shoulders and took over. 

‘Oh, Stiles, you feel so good’, Ethan moaned.

He was in a bliss and looked like he was going to come very soon. 

‘You too, god, you’re so tight’, Stiles panted as well. 

Stiles was hitting Ethan’s prostate with every thrust now and Ethan was turned into a moaning mess. They both were. Both of them were panting and moaning very loudly. Stiles was going pretty fast by now as he pushed in and out of Ethan’s hole. His hand was moving in the same rhythm as his thrusts around Ethan’s length. Ethan closed his eyes, he looked like he was about to come.

‘Look at me, I want to see your eyes when you come’, Stiles said. 

Ethan opened his eyes again and locked them with Stiles’. Both of them were gazing into each other’s eyes. Stiles saw Ethan’s orgasm approaching in his eyes.

‘Come for me, Ethan’, Stiles moaned.

Ethan groaned. A moment later he came as Stiles sped up even more. His come sprayed over his and Stiles’ chest, there was also cum on Stiles’ hand, of course. It looked like Stiles wasn’t far off anymore as well. He pumped in and out of Ethan more furiously than before now. He felt Ethan’s hole clenching around his dick and that pushed him over the edge. He came inside Ethan with a loud moan. He pushed in and out a couple times more lazily to milk out his orgasm. 

‘Ceangal mé mé féin a thabhairt duit, anois ceangal féin dom’, he shouted.

Then he collapsed on top of Ethan. He could handle it. They lay there silently panting for a while. Stiles had moved to lay more beside Ethan, but stayed motionless for the rest. Apart from his fast rising chest and how he rose a bit himself from laying on Ethan’s chest as he was breathing heavily as well.

‘That was good,’ Stiles said after a few moments, ‘how does it feel?’

‘Wonderful, I feel so much more connected now’, Ethan said with a very happy smile on his face. 

The fan had stopped, but neither of them really noticed. Stiles was tracing figures in Ethan’s come on his stomach. He did so with lazy movements and Ethan just silently looked at it with a happy smile on his face. 

‘You want me to get something to clean us up?’, Stiles asked.

Ethan shook his head.

‘No, I want to sleep like this, don’t pull out’, he said.

‘It’s going to be hard tomorrow’, Stiles said, ‘and if I don’t pull out your ass is going to become even more sore.’

‘I don’t care’, Ethan shrugged.

Stiles gave him one last look and then shrugged as well. If that’s what Ethan wanted. After that they snuggled even closer. Ethan, of course, had to be the little spoon. 

‘I actually want to close the window, I can’t really sleep when it’s open’, Stiles admitted.

Ethan gave him a thoughtful look and then looked at the window. He shrugged.

‘We’ll just have to get over there together, then’, he said.

‘You want to keep me inside you that desperately?’, Stiles asked, ‘it’s probably coming out in the night anyway since I’m soft again.’

‘I don’t care and yes, I really want to keep you inside. It makes me feel loved and it feels good anyway.’

Stiles nodded. They slowly started to get up together. It was weird and clumsy and they almost fell over a couple of times, but they managed to get over to the   
window with Stiles still inside of Ethan. Ethan closed the window and then they started to get back to the bed. They fell on it.

‘I can’t believe we just did that and that we succeeded’, Stiles said with a laugh. 

Ethan laughed with him as well. They shuffled back to a better position again. Ethan as the little spoon with Stiles’ arm draped around his middle. A little later they fell asleep like that.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was away for a while which is why it took me some time to upload this. It isn't as long as it usually is, but I promise to make up for it in the next chapters. At least I'll try, I still have some very busy weeks ahead

Stiles had been right. He did woke up with his dick inside Ethan’s ass the next morning. It just wasn’t the way he had thought it would be originally. Stiles was a little surprised he hadn’t slipped out during the night, that’s what he had expected to happen. Ethan was still asleep which left him with a difficult situation. Should he get up? He didn’t know. Maybe Ethan wouldn’t like it if he got up when he was still asleep. So what now? They still had a couple of minutes before they had to get up for school. 

He decided to stay like that. In ten minutes his alarm would go off anyway. Besides, it wasn’t like a was in a bad position. No, it’s was quite nice actually. Lingering in bed could be nice for a change. Usually he got up as soon as he was awake which was also normally rather early. Ethan woke up when his alarm went off. He grumbled a little, but got a smile on his face once he noticed the position they were in. Or rather: still in.

‘Hey’, he said to Stiles.

‘Hey’, Stiles smiled back. 

‘I think I need a shower’, Ethan remarked.

‘Yeah, I think so too.’

Ethan’s belly was covered in dried cum which couldn’t really be a nice feeling. But he couldn’t say Stiles hadn’t warn him. 

‘Care to join me?’

‘If you insist’, Stiles laughed. 

When they got into the bathroom Liam was already there. 

‘Morning, Liam, did you sleep okay?’, Stiles asked him.

‘Fine’, Liam said while shrugging his shoulders.

‘Tonight you can sleep on the mattress in my bedroom, then you’ll probably sleep better’, Stiles assured.

Liam nodded thankfully.

‘You weren’t that silent, by the way, that didn’t help either.’

Stiles blushed as he heard that, but Ethan just got a smirk on his face and winked at Liam. 

‘Isn’t it Isaac’s turn tonight actually?’, Liam asked al little concerned.

‘It can wait. I don’t want you to sleep on the couch two nights in a row’, Stiles said.

Liam smiled at him grateful again. Happy to hear Stiles was concerned about him. 

‘Are we going to shower or what? We still have school today’, Ethan suddenly said, a little impatient.

‘Yes we are’, Stiles said, pointing his finger upwards and jumping into the shower afterwards.

He opened the water.

‘He forgot…’, Liam said.

‘Yep’, Ethan agreed.

Soon Stiles figured it out too as he jumped out of the window again with a small scream. His pyjama bottoms he had put on to cross the hallway to the bathroom were soaking wet. 

‘I forgot to…’, he said.

‘Yeah’, Ethan agreed again, a small smile on his lips.

‘Damnit’, Stiles said as he got out of them.

When they were out he went to check if the water was warm by now. It was.

‘I don’t know if it’s big enough to fit all three of us’, he said.

‘We’ll manage’, Liam said as he pushed Stiles in further and stepped inside himself.

Ethan got in as well. Both Stiles and Liam had been right. They couldn’t all fit under the spray at the same time, but they managed to take turns and make sure everyone was washed a couple of minutes later. After that a quick breakfast followed before they made their way to school.

Stiles didn’t know how he hadn’t noticed before. He must have been pretty occupied and distracted lately because there was no way he wouldn’t have otherwise. He sat in econ, a class he shared with Scott. As he looked in front of him he saw Scott’s black hair, but when he turned to his right he saw Ethan staring out of the window. Quickly he looked left. Liam was scribbling something into his notes, but it didn’t look like he was actually taking new notes, more like he was drawing. Then he looked behind him. Isaac was staring at him, it was obvious that he was thinking about how he was next. The grin on his face gave everything away. Slowly Stiles looked at his four sides again. Scott in front, Ethan to the left, Isaac behind him and Liam on his right. He only shared this class with Scott. At least that’s what he thought. 

Stiles stared thinking back to his previous classes today and the past few days. He started to vaguely remember how all four of them had been in there. But how? And more importantly: why hadn’t he noticed?

He grabbed Liam and Scott at their collars after class and Ethan and Isaac stood still once they noticed.

‘We just had econ right?’, Stiles asked.

‘Euhm, yeah? Weren’t you paying attention?’, Scott said with a look of confusion on his face.

‘As far as I knew I always shared this class with you, Scott, only you’, Stiles said again.

Scott nodded, still not understanding where Stiles was getting to. 

‘Then how come all of you were in there?’ Stiles asked, raising his eyebrow.

‘We changed our schedules’, Liam answered.

‘We share all our classes with you now’, Ethan said as he nodded.

‘Why?’

They all looked at him dumbly.

‘What do you mean?’, Scott asked.

‘I mean why did you change your schedules?’, Stiles said with an eyeroll.

‘To be able to always look out for you’, Isaac said, sounding as if it should be obvious.

Well, for him it was, but for Stiles not so much. He replied to snarl back a reply, but stopped himself. He took a deep breath. For his four Cosantoiri it was only there instinct to do so, he had to understand that. He couldn’t get angry because they followed their basic instinct. They couldn’t help it, they never asked for it.

‘Okay’, Stiles said eventually as he nodded.

Only now he released both collars. 

‘Sorry, I still have to get used to all of this. It didn’t come all naturally and instinctually to me like it did to you guys’, Stiles explained.

They all nodded, Scott gave him a sympathetic smile and Liam patted him on his shoulder. Then a hand grabbed Stiles wrist and pulled him with him. Or her actually as it turned out to be Lydia. It felt very familiar actually, remembering how she had pulled him into a janitor’s closet last week.

‘Euhm, Lydia, what are you doing?’, Stiles asked as he was getting dragged along.

His four shadows following him immediately giving him worried glances. 

‘I’m dragging you along’, Lydia said, not really answering the question.

‘Yeah, I noticed, but I was more wondering why’, Stiles said again.

Lydia rolled her eyes but didn’t answer him. Stiles sighed and followed Lydia. He tried to tell her she could let go of his wrist, but she didn’t listen. Eventually, they arrived at the library. Surprisingly, nobody was there. Well, that is apart from the whole pack. Allison, Kira and Malia were sitting behind a laptop. Lydia’s laptop. They were staring at it. Lydia sat him down in the chair most in front of the laptop. The chair she probably sat in before. He looked at the screen. On it, the third part of the deadpool was visible. 

Stiles read over it. Liam stood in the middle of the list. Surprisingly, he was worth more than his other three Cosantoiri. 20 million he was worth. And then at the end of the list. He finally stood himself. Wait, why was he thinking finally? He didn’t want to be on the list. He kind of already expected to be the most expensive target on the list, he didn’t expect to be two times more worth than Liam, the second most expensive target on the list. Everyone was standing there rather uncomfortable. Or no, scratch that, very uncomfortable.

‘Why am I worth more than Scott, Isaac and Ethan,’ Liam asked nervously, ‘I wasn’t a werewolf before.’

‘Maybe that’s why. You’re the only full Cosantoir’, Lydia said.

‘But I’m only half as supernatural as the other three’, Liam said again.

‘I don’t know, I’m not an expert on Cosantoiri’, Lydia said.

‘But you’re an expert on everything’, Liam retorted.

‘Not on this. Maybe you should ask the actual expert in the room’, Lydia said again.

They all looked at Stiles, who was staring at the screen. His fingers tracing the list. He didn’t notice they were all staring at him. 

‘Stiles’, Allison said.

‘Hmm?’, he asked distracted.

‘Liam asked a question’, Allison said again.

‘To me?’, Stiles asked confused.

‘No, in general, but you are the one who should know the answer’, Kira explained.

‘What did you ask?’, Stiles asked Liam now, looking a bit sheepish because he missed the question in the first place.

‘Well, I was just wondering why I would be worth more than Scott, Ethan and Isaac since I wasn’t a werewolf before let alone an alpha’, Liam explained.

‘Hmm, I don’t know immediately. I’ll have to think about that. Maybe the benefactor also has other reason to pick the price per target. Some beta are also more worth   
than others’, Stiles said.

‘Yeah, I know, but… still’, Liam said.

‘I’ll think about it, I’ll give you an answer when I figure it out’, Stiles said, noticing how down Liam looked.

That seemed to perk him up a little, but not much. 

‘The biggest concern is actually your price since you are worth the most’, Isaac then said.

‘Yeah, it will make you target number one’, Ethan agreed. 

‘I don’t care’, Stiles said, looking back at the screen.

‘Well, we do. We got to protect you’, Scott said.

‘No, we got to protect everyone’, Stiles countered, stern look on his face.

Everybody was silent for a few moments.

‘You’re right, but I don’t know if we can’, Allison said.

‘We have to try’, Stiles said.

Lydia and Stiles were sitting alone together. Well, as alone as you can be when one of you has four people following them everywhere. Luckily, those four people were considerate enough to give them some privacy and stayed at a safe distance.

‘What was the key this time?’, Stiles asked.

‘Dana’, Lydia whispers. 

Stiles nodded looking thoughtful.

‘I already looked her up, she’s another Irish deity’, Lydia said again.

Stiles made a confirming noise at the back of his throat, but didn’t say anything else. Lydia looked at him for a second. 

‘Why did my banshee-subconscious pick them?’, she asked quietly.

‘I don’t know, you probably had your reasons. They all play a very important role in the mythology around the Asarlai, but you’re not an Asarlai so that’s a little weird’, Stiles said.

‘What role?’

‘They were the first and they made the first Asarlai out of a human. They were gods, so if it’s all true, they should still be alive since gods are, you know, immortal’, Stiles explained.

‘So they were the first, but they also made the first Asarlai?’, Lydia asked a little confused.

It wasn’t easy to get the great Lydia Martin confused. 

‘Yeah, they were gods first, probably still are to some extent, and somehow made themselves into Asarlais. They have like four Cosantoiri, but they were still gods so they actually weren’t like real Asarlai. Nobody knows why, but they ended up turning three people into Asarlai. Three little children who were predicted to help the Celtic gods win their final battle against the giants. Every Asarlai living today, which aren’t a lot actually, descend from those three children’, Stiles explained Lydia. 

Lydia didn’t say anything for a while, processing the information, neither did Stiles. They just sat there quietly next to each other. Their free period was almost over, but neither of them were really looking forward to going back inside. In case you were wondering: neither did the four Cosantoiri who were sitting a few feet away and who had been eavesdropping on the conversation. 

The bell rang and all of them groaned, even Lydia. But they all stood up anyway, bracing themselves for the coming periods still to come.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here I am again. Hope you all still like my story and still want to keep on reading it.

Stiles sat down with a groan in his desk chair. Liam laid down on the extra mattress in the room and Isaac was sitting on Stiles’ bed. None of them said anything. Their homework was done. Stiles had made sure of that. Before they did their supernatural research, they first had to do their natural research. Needless to say, Isaac and Liam weren’t all that happy about it. 

‘So, Stiles’, Isaac said after a while, speaking slowly.

‘Not today, Isaac, maybe tomorrow’, Stiles answered without looking away from his laptop.

Without looking he knew what Isaac’s face must look like. Disappointed and frowning. He also heard a little frustrated groan leave his mouth. He wasn’t going to make Liam sleep on the couch two nights in a row, so he didn’t feel guilty about it. Didn’t mean he wasn’t looking forward to when it would happen, though. 

‘Maybe, tomorrow’, Stiles said.

Isaac nodded, even though Stiles couldn’t see him. Liam was looking between the two of them. When they decided the order he hadn’t really minded that he had to go last, but now he did. It actually sucked to be last. 

‘What are you researching anyway?’, Liam asked.

‘I’m looking for an answer for your question, but so far I’m unsuccessful’, Stiles replied.

‘Hmm, too bad’, Liam said, he was really curious about the answer, he just hoped Stiles or someone else for that matter would find the answer soon.

The ball rang and Stiles stood up from his chair. Before he could even take one step Isaac and Liam were dashing out of the room. Stiles sighed and rolled his eyes. He was coming down from the stairs when Isaac opened the door. As expected there wasn’t a serial killer behind the door, but only Lydia. She also seemed to be annoyed by the way the door was opened. 

‘Hey, Lydia’, Stiles greeted from behind Isaac and Liam, who were still checking if no one was behind Lydia or hiding somewhere.

‘Hey, Stiles, can I come in or do they need a password or some sorts?’, Lydia asked.

‘Normally, you should be fine without’, Stiles laughed.

Isaac and Liam just stepped aside to let Lydia pass, quickly they closed the door behind her. Then the four of them went upstairs. The three who were in the room a couple minutes before sat down on their previous places, Lydia sat down next to Isaac on Stiles’ bed. 

‘Are you here for a reason or do you just want to be around my sparkling personality?’, Stiles asked.

Lydia rolled her eyes.

‘I was wondering if I could borrow the book you have about Asarlai, I’m kind off curious and I want to know more’, she said.

‘Ow, okay. How did you know I have one?’, Stiles asked.

‘Well, I do know for sure now.’

Stiles glared at her.

‘I guessed and now I’m certain’, she clarified.

‘Well, you can, but you have to be very careful and I want it back as soon as you can’, Stiles said.

‘No problem. We also have to do something about the benefactor.’

‘Isn’t that something to discuss with the whole pack?’, Stiles asked, frowning his eyebrows.

Lydia shrugged.

‘Maybe, but it doesn’t hurt to think about it’, she said.

And she was right, Stiles knew she was right. Of course it wouldn’t hurt to think about who it could be and how they could stop them. 

‘Well, I would love to figure it out, but I don’t exactly know someone with a shit ton of money who a) knows about the supernatural world and b) wants to destroy every one of us, do you?’, Stiles said.

‘If I did we didn’t need to figure out who it is, right’, Lydia shot back.

‘Can’t you like banshee something?’, Liam asked.

‘First, I can’t control that and you know it. Second, I find dead bodies not homicidal serial killers’, Lydia said frustrated.

‘But you found the three keys to decipher the code, that isn’t exactly a dead body either’, Liam argued. 

‘No, but it let to finding out who will be a dead body soon.’

‘I don’t like it when you say it like that since we’re all on that list’, Isaac said.

‘All the more reason the figure out who the benefactor is and stop them’, Lydia said, looking stern. 

‘I get it, of course I do, but how do you want to do that?’, Liam asked.

‘We could try to hack the computer where all the messages come from’, Stiles suggested.

‘I was thinking along the same lines’, Lydia said.

‘I know just the person’, Stiles said with a smile.

‘Can’t you just do it? The less people involved, the better’, Lydia asked.

Stiles had to think about that. It wasn’t like he wasn’t good with computers and stuff. He could work his way around most programs and had done his fair share of minor hackings, but never something this big. 

‘I can try, but I don’t know if I actually can. I have never done anything this big.’

‘What if we try together?’, Lydia asked again.

‘Maybe, but tomorrow or something?’

‘Why not now?’, Liam asked.

‘Because it needs some preparation time’, Stiles answered.

Liam nodded in understanding. Well, he thought he understood, he wasn’t going to question Stiles anyway. Afterwards the topic changed to a lighter when before Lydia left when she found it late enough to go home. The three remaining boys also got ready for bed. 

‘You in the mood to skip some classes tomorrow?’, Isaac asked Stiles.

‘Why?’, Stiles answered the question with another one.

Isaac got a wicked grin on his face. 

‘To make up for what we didn’t today.’

‘Oh god’, Stiles snickered.

He laughed a little before he actually answered.

‘Okay, why not? I’ve skipped class for less’, he said eventually.

‘Great’, Isaac said with a big grin on his face.

They heard Liam snort from his mattress, but they both ignored it. Liam would get his turn soon enough. A little while later all of them fell asleep.  
Stiles was very happy his dad worked an early shift when he woke up the next morning because he slept way past his alarm since Isaac turned it off. When he opened his eyes he saw Liam was gone and Isaac was awake sitting at his desk. Awake but still in sleeping attire. 

‘Is Liam at school?’, Stiles asked.

‘Everyone is. Liam informed the others where we are and that you’re okay.’

Stiles nodded in his pillow, not ready to get out of bed yet. Then he noticed there was breakfast on his nightstand. He looked up surprised.

‘Figured we could start sooner, then’, Isaac said with a wink.

Stiles suppressed a small smile, but he thanked Isaac as he propped himself upright so he could start eating. 

‘Don’t you have to eat anything?’, he asked.

‘I already ate’, Isaac said while shaking his head.

Stiles shrugged and went back to his breakfast. As soon as he was finished Isaac took his plate away and brought it downstairs. It was obvious he was eager and could hardly wait. He ran up the stairs again as fast as he could. Isaac stood still in the doorway and looked at Stiles with a grin. 

‘So…?’, he said.

‘Wow, you’re eager’, Stiles laughed.

‘I’ve been waiting for a while now’ Isaac shrugged.

Stiles petted the place next to him on his bed. Isaac quickly sat down. Then it was silent for a while.

‘I guess you already know what we have to figure out first?’

Isaac nodded and looked expectantly. Stiles sighed and placed his hand on Isaac’s forehead.

‘Close your eyes.’

Isaac did and so did Stiles. 

‘Taispeáin dom do taobh istigh agus nochtann dom cad tá tú ag déanta de’, Stiles mumbled the by now familiar incantation. 

The familiar blue light also shone from beneath of their eyes. Stiles slightly gasped an took his hand of Isaac’s forehead. 

‘And?’, Isaac asked curiously. 

‘Water and winter’, Stiles said. 

‘Does that mean?’, Isaac wanted to ask.

‘Yes! Okay, it means shower sex’, Stiles admitted.

Isaac got the most wicked grin on his face so far. 

‘Liam’s going to be so jealous’, he said.

Stiles rolled his eyes grabbed Isaac’s wrist and pulled him towards the bathroom. There he gave Isaac the explanation about how they had to do it while they waited for the water to get warm. Then they got out of their pyjamas and stepped under the shower. First they wash themselves like it was just a normal shower time, but it wasn’t.

After they were both washed and Stiles said the opening incantation, they started kissing. Their hands were travelling along each other’s bodies. Both feeling each other up. Stiles grabbed Isaac’s ass cheeks in his hands and kneaded them. Isaac moaned in Stiles mouth while his hands found Stiles’ dick, which made of course, Stiles moan. 

Isaac sank to his knees and took Stiles into his mouth. Stiles’ fingers immediately threaded themselves in Isaac’s wet curls as he moaned louder than before. Isaac looked up with a grin on his face for as much as that was possible with Stiles in his mouth. 

‘You feel so good’, Stiles moaned. 

Isaac hummed with just made Stiles moan even more. Stiles threw his head back and immediately regretted it when the water splashed in his face. He coughed a little, but his discomfort was soon forgotten because of Isaac’s good work. Soon he was back to moaning instead of coughing. Isaac’s hands started fumbling with his balls now. 

Stiles gasped and let out the longest and loudest moan so far as he came inside Isaac’s mouth. They were home alone anyway so they could be as loud as they wanted. Isaac swallowed easily. He took Stiles out of his mouth and stood up again. His knees cracked as he did so. 

‘That was awesome’, Stiles told him.

Isaac smiled.

‘I never expected I would like it this much’, Isaac said.

Then they kissed again. Stiles tasted himself on Isaac’s tongue, but it wasn’t the first he did by now so he had gotten used to it. Suddenly Stiles turned Isaac around and pushed him against the wall of the shower. Isaac gasped when a finger was probed against his hole. Stiles was breathing against his ear before biting in it softly. Isaac heard how Stiles lubed up his fingers and felt how the finger returned to his hole. This time it slowly pushed in. Isaac’s mouth fell open. He groaned loudly. It was a weird feeling, but a good one. A very good one. Stiles was kissing his ear to distract Isaac a little, even though it wasn’t really necessary. 

‘More’, Isaac groaned.

Stiles complied and push in a second finger. After a few seconds he started scissoring them. Isaac started moaning louder. Soon he started pushing his hips back against Stiles’ fingers. Then Stiles deemed him ready for his third finger which he pushed in slowly. 

‘Just go for it’, Isaac panted. 

‘You sure?’, Stiles asked against Isaac’s neck. 

Isaac nodded fervently. Stiles took his fingers out and Isaac whined at the lost, but he knew it was necessary for the better thing to come. The sound of the cap of the lube bottle was heard again. Isaac could hardly wait. Stiles stroked his dick a few times, lubing it up. Then he placed his cock against Isaac’s hole.

‘Ready?’, he asked one more time, just to be sure. 

‘Yeah’, Isaac croaked, his voice shaking. 

Stiles slowly pushed in, he pushed in in one go, but paused once he was fully sheathed. He gave Isaac the time to adjust. Going from his breathing it wouldn’t take long before that was the case. Isaac was already moaning, but still took his moment to get used to the stretch. After a while he started pushing his hips backwards, giving Stiles the sign he was ready. 

Stiles started to move. He drew back out slowly until only his very tip was still in before he started to push back in. A big, loud moan escaped Isaac’s mouth. Stiles took a few thrusts at this very slow speed before he started going faster. They were both moaning loudly. Isaac grabbed Stiles ass cheeks to push him closer with every thrust. Stiles hands were travelling along Isaac’s chest, but one of them ended up around his cock and started pumping it in sync with his thrusts.  
Stiles was also kissing Isaac’s neck again and sometimes bit in his ear softly. The water was still coming down around them and the steam was filling the shower, which only made it more intense. Then Stiles found Isaac’s sweet spot and the loudest moan from either of them so far was heard. 

‘Found it’, Stiles smiled.

Isaac just groaned in response. Stiles sped up again now that he had found Isaac’s prostate and hit it every time full on. Isaac soon was even more than a moaning mess. Stiles just kept on pumping at full speed. In and out he went, leaving Isaac moaning out his name. 

‘You feel so good, Isaac, so very tight’, Stiles panted.

Isaac hummed out a barely audible response. Stiles placed his hand Isaac’s back and used it as a leverage to go even faster. Isaac’s cheek was pressed against the bathroom tiles. He was moaning against it. Stiles strokes on his cock were also going faster by now. 

‘You take it so well. You’re going to make me cum fast like this.’

‘Want you to,’ Isaac moaned out, ‘cum inside me.’

‘You’re going to cum first.’

With those words Stiles sped up even more than Isaac had thought possible unless you were like a werewolf, but then again Stiles also was a supernatural creature. Isaac came, just like Stiles had predicted, and groaned out Stiles’ name when he did. His ass clenched more around Stiles dick when he came which made Stiles moan. A few rough thrusts later had Stiles cumming inside Isaac.

‘Ceangal mé mé féin a thabhairt duit, anois ceangal féin dom’, Stiles yelled out as he kept on pumping in Isaac’s ass, milking out his orgasm.

Both of them stood there panting for a while. Isaac looked behind him at Stiles with a grin. Stiles returned him his grin. A few moments later they washed themselves again. In Stiles’ bedroom they fell on his bed. A nap sounded like a very good idea now. So that’s what they did. Soon they were both fast asleep again. Neither of them had bothered to put something on again.


	12. Chapter 12

Hey everyone 

So this isn't really a chapter update, but it's an author's note. This is not me telling you that I won't be continuing with the story, because I will, just not right now. As you probably noticed my last chapter has been from already a while ago, so, the story basically already was, but is now officially on hiatus. Thought I would just let you guys know. The reason for my hiatus is because I'm going through a though and busy time. I have to re-do a lot of courses of university so I'm mostly focussing on that because I really don't want to fail again. On a more positive note, I'm publishing a book of my own soon so a lot of my focus also goes to that. It's a lot of hard work that really needs my attention. So I hope you guys understand why I won't be updating for a while now. I hope to be back in a few months, but I can be a little unpredictable. Who knows, maybe tomorrow I'm like 'fuck it' and I write a new chapter, but don't count on it too much for those of you out there waiting for a new chapter (if you guys are still there). So, this isn't goodbye and farewell, it's a see you later!!  
Hope you all understand  
Bye, see you later


End file.
